The Consequences of a Kiss
by vborschke
Summary: What happens when Mr. Darcy kisses Elizabeth during her stay at Netherfield? This Pride and Prejudice variation explores the consequences of a kiss as the lives of our favourite characters are changed forever. To be (ideally) updated weekly.
1. The Kiss

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters to this story but thank Jane Austen for the inspirational source material. Also please note that some sentences are quoted directly from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen or from the 2005 movie adaption._

_Feel free to send comments, criticism, grammar errors, or questions my way. This is my first time writing fanfiction so I welcome anything you have to say!_

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't sleep, there was too much on her mind. First, Jane was sick. Of course this illness could have been avoided if their mother wasn't trying to secure Mr. Bingley. Can you imagine the heartlessness of a woman who would send their eldest daughter on horse back in the rain to a house three miles away in the hopes that her daughter would be forced to stay the night in the home of a suitor? Elizabeth could not only imagine this woman but loathed to admit that she was her mother.

The second of Elizabeth's troubles culminated in the insufferable Miss Bingley. The woman would not leave her alone! Obviously Miss Bingley had her sights set on attaining Mr. Darcy's attention; more like attaining his fortune and position in society Elizabeth scoffed. Miss Bingley presented a problem however since she seemed to perceive Elizabeth as a threat even though Mr. Darcy clearly hated her. Elizabeth wondered why Miss Bingley hadn't noticed his disdain which was evident through his continuous challenging of her opinions, staring at her whilst trying to illuminate her numerous faults, and insulting her. Elizabeth could still remember his words from the Meryton Assembly, "She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me; and I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men". Not handsome enough to tempt you Mr. Darcy? Good thing she had no desire to _tempt_ him as he so eloquently stated. Goodness the man was so conceited, arrogant, pig-headed…

Elizabeth stopped mentally insulting Mr. Darcy and turned her thoughts to her third and final problem that had arisen during the two days she had spent at Netherfield nursing her dear sister, Mr. Bingley. It was quite obvious that Mr. Bingley had developed feelings for Jane but the question remained, would he act on these feelings? Elizabeth hoped that their mother's horrendous visit to Netherfield earlier that day with her silly younger sisters would not impact the depth of affection Mr. Bingley held for her sweet, serene Jane. She suspected however that Miss Bingley would not look with pleasure on the match, especially given today's events, and may try to prevent it. Thus the task of thwarting Miss Bingley's interference and preventing her mother from ruining Jane's chance at love fell to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed realizing sleep would elude her for a lot longer if she did not get a book. Reading always put Elizabeth's mind at ease which in turn would help her drift to sleep when her mind was too full of thoughts to rest. Unfortunately that meant she would have to go downstairs to Mr. Bingley's limited library to choose a book. Elizabeth reluctantly climbed out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown. Although her night dress was quite modest Elizabeth donned the dressing gown as well in case she should encounter anyone, but in truth who would be up at such an ungodly hour by choice Elizabeth mused. Before turning towards the stairs Elizabeth quietly entered her sister's chambers across the hall to ensure she was sleeping comfortably. Assured that Jane was indeed peacefully sleeping Elizabeth set off for the library. After quietly descending the stairs Elizabeth quickly found the entrance to Netherfield's library relieved she had not woken or met anyone during her journey. Surprisingly Elizabeth noticed that a candle had been left burning within the library, but since it conveniently brightened the room Elizabeth decided she would blow it out after she completed her quest for a book.

Running her fingers along the spines Elizabeth recognized that while she might enjoy a novel or book of philosophy she knew that scripture, being relatively dry, would bring about slumber much quicker. Randomly choosing a book of scripture from the shelves Elizabeth turned around and almost lost her footing in fear. Illuminated by the light of the candle stood Mr. Darcy whose presence had gone unnoticed and who had frightened Elizabeth when she turned around.

"Mr. Darcy", Elizabeth said dismissively with a quick bow of her head as she made her way to exit the library.

Elizabeth was rattled. Not only did she just experience quite the scare but she was very discomforted by Mr. Darcy's stare and lack of greeting as she strode past him towards the door. Slowly letting go of the breath she unknowingly held, Elizabeth was shocked once again when Mr. Darcy grabbed her wrist to stop her departure. Turning around warily Elizabeth saw Mr. Darcy take two steps towards her as he released her wrist to wrap his arm around her waist instead. Elizabeth forgot the book she was holding and dropped it to the floor as Mr. Darcy pulled her against his body. Now completely overwhelmed by the intimate position in which she found herself Elizabeth struggled to reprimand Mr. Darcy let alone form coherent sentences. When Mr. Darcy's eyes locked on her lips and his face started leaning towards hers Elizabeth slightly regained her senses.

"What…" was all Elizabeth was capable of saying before Mr. Darcy claimed her lips. Although aware that she should protest again Elizabeth was quickly distracted. She forgot about the impropriety of the act, she forgot about her intense dislike of the man, and even forgot where she was. All of Elizabeth's focus was now on the kiss and the feelings it had awakened within her body. Mr. Darcy's left arm around her waist and right hand that seemed to be caressing her cheek only added to Elizabeth's upheaval. As Mr. Darcy's tongue brushed against her lips Elizabeth moaned and instinctively opened her mouth to allow his tongue entry. Wrapping her arms around his neck Elizabeth continued to feel lost in the sensations the kiss was eliciting. Thinking she never wanted this bliss to end she was suddenly brought back to reality when Mr. Darcy's right hand left her cheek and brushed her breast. With all the force she could muster - even though her senses were still burning under his touch - Elizabeth pushed Mr. Darcy away from her. Elizabeth watched as Mr. Darcy stumbled backwards looking confused and surprisingly a little hurt.

"Do not touch me again!" Elizabeth practically yelled as she enunciated each word seething with the anger that now encompassed her body replacing the previous sensual desire.

Picking up the discarded book Elizabeth ran out of the Netherfield library and towards her chambers no longer concerned with how much noise she was making. Quickly she closed the door to her room and turned to stare into the darkness. The entire encounter replayed in her mind. Ashamed at her lack of control Elizabeth realized she had been thoroughly compromised by a man she detested. Tomorrow she would confront him. Tomorrow she would demand their kiss be kept a secret and tell him that despite being compromised she would not marry him out of obligation since she refused to attach herself to someone so abominable.


	2. The Confrontation

_I want to thank everyone for the comments, follows, and favourites. I am so flattered by all the attention my story has received thus far and I will try not to let you down!_

_A lot of reviews suggested I make my writing more reader-friendly so please take a look at Chapter One again and let me know if the smaller paragraphs have been successful in solving this issue._

_Thanks again for your support and enjoy Chapter Two: The Confrontation!_

* * *

Since the Meryton Assembly Mr. Darcy's dreams were plagued by visions of Miss Elizabeth. Each night he would lay to rest and find her tempting form, challenging wit, and fine eyes invading his unconscious and tormenting his resolve. Last night however these dreams were welcomed and Mr. Darcy found himself awaking from his first peaceful nights sleep since meeting Miss Elizabeth. As he quickly stretched and sat up in bed Mr. Darcy reviewed the events of the previous evening.

Finding himself in the library at such a late hour Mr. Darcy hoped a book would offer escape from the temptress occupying his dreams. Unable to feign interest in his book any longer he stood up to leave. Turning towards the bookcases he found himself stunned motionless. Running her fingers along the spines of the books was Miss Elizabeth. Mr. Darcy had never seen her look so beautiful. With auburn hair cascading in ringlets down her back and her figure highlighted by the thin dressing gown and night dress, Miss Elizabeth's loveliness exceeded even what his dreams could conjure.

Unconsciously he moved closer to her propelled by the fear that she was only a hallucination. Mr. Darcy hardly registered when he frightened her and did not hear her dismissive greeting as he was too distracted by the intense desire raging within his body. It wasn't until Miss Elizabeth strode past him that his mind slightly cleared and he realized he could not let her leave. Grabbing her wrist Mr. Darcy halted her departure. As Miss Elizabeth tentatively turned to face him their eyes locked and all remembrance of propriety was lost.

The rest happened in a blur. He quickly pulled her against his body not hearing the thud of her fallen book and saw only her luscious lips begging for his attention. He thought he heard Miss Elizabeth protest but nothing would have stopped Mr. Darcy from capturing her lips. Their kiss was everything he imagined. She was passionate, responsive, and a fast learner. With their tongues duelling within the confines of Miss Elizabeth's mouth he moved his right hand from caressing the silky skin of her cheek down her form. As he lightly brushed her breast Mr. Darcy suddenly found their kiss interrupted as she forcefully pushed him away. "Do not touch me again!" were the words she practically yelled before speedily vacating the library.

Although initially hurt by the abrupt ending to their kiss, Mr. Darcy soon found himself overcome with relief. Fighting his feelings for Miss Elizabeth had been excruciatingly difficult and now he felt weightless as the burden of forbidden desire lifted. Mr. Darcy was not deterred by her "do not touch me again" outburst as he attributed it to the confusing yearnings he would have awoken within Miss Elizabeth being an innocent gentlewoman. Even though feelings of shame started to invade his conscious for acting like a rake, Mr. Darcy could not help but congratulate himself for his now optimistic future.

After reconsidering the events of last night Mr. Darcy had a difficult time acknowledging that he had compromised Miss Elizabeth. Knowing however that he intended to propose to her, Mr. Darcy felt slightly less guilty about the kiss. Trying to ignore his feelings of remorse, Mr. Darcy sighed as he remembered how lovely Miss Elizabeth looked in the candle light. Surely, he thought, there would be no objection to calling her by her Christian name now that they were practically engaged. Elizabeth. What a beautiful name suited to an exquisite woman.

Mr. Darcy energetically got out of bed and called his valet. He was so excited to finalize their engagement that he practically ran down the stairs once he was dressed. Entering the breakfast-parlour Mr. Darcy was surprised to find Mr. Bingley sitting down to eat alone.

"Looks like I finally beat you down to breakfast Darcy" Bingley said jovially.

Mr. Darcy gave Bingley a sarcastic smile and slight shrug of his shoulders before gathering some food and sitting down assuming Elizabeth would be along shortly. After enjoying a couple bites and once again contemplating his future with Elizabeth, Bingley decided to strike up a conversation.

"Do you believe Miss Bennet will be well enough to venture downstairs tonight?" Bingley asked clearly excited by the prospect of seeing Miss Bennet.

"The doctor prescribed at least three days rest for Miss Bennet and seeing as this is the start of the third I doubt she will be able to leave her chambers tonight" Mr. Darcy explained as Bingley visibly saddened.

"But maybe tomorrow" Mr. Darcy couldn't help adding, as he was uncomfortable seeing his overly merry friend disheartened. After returning to their food for a few minutes Mr. Darcy finally decided to ask after Elizabeth.

"Have you seen Miss Elizabeth today?" Mr. Darcy questioned trying to sound as disinterested as possible.

"She is breaking her fast with her sister and I suppose she will also spend most of the day nursing Ja- Miss Bennet. I was delightfully assured however that she would dine with us this evening" Bingley said evidently embarrassed he almost called Miss Bennet Jane out loud.

Somewhat dismayed that Elizabeth did not seek his company as soon as she woke, Mr. Darcy promptly attributed her timidity once again to her confusion over the desires he roused in her during their kiss. Mr. Darcy knew however that he wouldn't be able to wait until this evening to pay his addresses but neither could he barge into Miss Bennet's chambers and request a private audience with Elizabeth. He contemplated this dilemma until he was struck with a realization. Elizabeth has been confined inside for two days and must be eager to take her customary walks through nature. Mr. Darcy planned to wait for Elizabeth to inevitably venture outside where he would find her and propose.

After finishing breakfast Mr. Darcy tried to occupy himself with writing letters, reading books, and dodging Miss Bingley all the while impatiently looking outside every few minutes hoping to see Elizabeth. Finally he spotted her blissfully roaming on Bingley's property clearly elated to be amongst nature once again. Mr. Darcy hastily made his way through the halls of Netherfield and outside where he confidently walked towards Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth" Mr. Darcy called. When she turned around he didn't expect to see uncontained anger nearly bursting through her expressive eyes. Mr. Darcy assumed she was upset he hadn't found her earlier.

"Please forgive me for the delay in approaching you but I heard you were breaking fast with Miss Bennet and did not want to disturb."

Now that Elizabeth stood in front of Mr. Darcy he could not help but think of their passionate kiss and how much he wanted to do it again. He stepped towards her just as he had in the library, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against his body. Before he even had the chance to lean towards her for the kiss she pushed him violently away just as she had last evening.

"What part of 'do not touch me again' was unclear Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth all but screamed.

Mr. Darcy mentally berated himself because of course Elizabeth would not allow him to enjoy her favours until he proposed.

"In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you". These words came rushing out of Mr. Darcy with such fervour he surprised himself and paused for a moment. Love? Mr. Darcy silently cursed himself for being blind to his feelings believing it was purely lust that plagued him for the past month.

"I've fought against my better judgement, my family's expectation, the inferiority of your birth, my rank and circumstance, but after last night I realized that I am willing to cast these all aside if you will agree to become my wife". Congratulating himself on such an eloquent speech Mr. Darcy awaited her response.

"In cases such as these I believe it is the established mode to express a sense of gratitude. But I cannot." In this one calmly articulated sentence Elizabeth had essentially trampled Mr. Darcy's confidence. He was searching for the words to respond but Elizabeth was not finished.

"How dare you claim to love me after declaring that your feelings only became comprehensible after you compromised me!" Mr. Darcy stood paralyzed watching Elizabeth's temper grow.

"I know what you feel and it is not love. A man who loves a woman does not say he fought against his better judgment in loving her. A man who loves a woman does not refer to her as 'not handsome enough to tempt me'. A man who loves a woman does not disparage her rank and look condescendingly upon the family she loves. You are not a man who loves a woman. You are a man, Mr. Darcy, experiencing lust. Lust caused you to completely forget propriety and kiss me, and lust caused you to try it again not three minutes ago! I refuse to marry someone who I do not love and who does not love me in return and you sir do not love me. Therefore as long as you promise not to spread word of our kiss I see no reason to continue our acquaintance. Promise me Mr. Darcy you will tell no one of last night."

Mr. Darcy could not comprehend everything he had heard. He knew Elizabeth was awaiting an answer but he still could not form any words.

"Promise me!" Elizabeth demanded.

"I promise." Mr. Darcy said quietly and watched as she abruptly left returning to Netherfield.

Mr. Darcy wasn't angry. The only thing Mr. Darcy felt was stunned and dejected. He needed to leave. He needed to leave Netherfield now. Somehow he found his way inside, ordered his bags to be packed, gave Bingley an excuse regarding his hasty departure, and was soon on his way to London. The confrontation finally began to sink in. Elizabeth had said no. Silently he scolded himself. Miss Elizabeth. She would never be Elizabeth to him again.


	3. A Warning for Mr Bingley

_Before Chapter 3 begins I wanted to give a huge thanks to my good friend Dylan Rev (Graphic Designer) who created the amazing cover image for my story!_

_As always I thank you for your reviews and welcome anything you have to say._

* * *

While breaking her fast the next morning Elizabeth let her thoughts wander once again to the events of yesterday.

After feeling suffocated inside the walls of Netherfield, Elizabeth set off for a quick walk to refresh her spirits before confronting Mr. Darcy. Her rage started to surge just thinking about the repugnant man but attempted to let the beauty of nature soothe her. Unfortunately Mr. Darcy seemed eager to speak with her as he approached Elizabeth during her stroll. When he used her Christian name to catch her attention Elizabeth's anger flared as she turned to face him. Not only did he attempt to compromise her once again but as Mr. Darcy spouted words of 'love' peppered with insults and condescension, Elizabeth could no longer control her tongue.

Although Elizabeth had initially prepared a calm but fierce speech for Mr. Darcy regarding their kiss, all planning was discarded after hearing his pompous declaration. What then flowed from Elizabeth's mouth could only be described as impertinent. She accused him of confusing lust with love and demanded Mr. Darcy promise not to speak of the kiss thus preserving Elizabeth's reputation. After hearing his consent she abruptly walked away.

Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes but Elizabeth prayed Mr. Darcy didn't notice. Once she was safely in Jane's chambers the tears could not be contained. Jane immediately sought to comfort Elizabeth petting her hair as she sobbed into Jane's lap. Once Elizabeth calmed she realized that she wasn't ready to tell Jane what had happened in the library and during her walk. Not carefully analyzing why she was reluctant to tell her beloved sister, Elizabeth offered an excuse for her tears claiming Jane's sickness had caused her vast emotional turmoil these past three days. Elizabeth knew her sister didn't believe her but was relieved Jane let the conversation die.

Spending the rest of the day in Jane's chambers Elizabeth reluctantly – and only after Jane pleaded with her – got ready to dine with Mr. Bingley's party. As she exited the room she found Mr. Bingley pacing in front of the door clearly debating whether to check on her sister. Elizabeth smiled warmly as Mr. Bingley offered to escort her downstairs.

Mr. Bingley was rambling as they made their way to eat and Elizabeth was shocked to learn that Mr. Darcy had left Netherfield. Trying not to seem affected by the information she questioned Mr. Darcy's reasons for leaving. Mr. Bingley stated that he left to visit his cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam before he was deployed again. Elizabeth was satisfied with Mr. Darcy's excuse slightly impressed he had kept his promise to keep their kiss a secret.

Dining with Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley, Mr. Hurst, and Mrs. Hurst was uneventful. Miss Bingley directed a few slurs towards Elizabeth and her family but once she realized Elizabeth was not roused by her abuses she ceased talking to her all together. Elizabeth did not remain with the party long after eating claiming she had left Jane alone for too long. Jane was thankfully sleeping when Elizabeth made her way upstairs so she retired to her own chambers to finally rest after her trying day. Unable to control her dreams Elizabeth's unconscious filled with thoughts of Mr. Darcy and their divine kiss.

As Elizabeth sipped her tea she blushed remembering her vividly intimate dreams surrounding Mr. Darcy. Expelling those thoughts from her mind she started to feel guilty once more for lying to her dear Jane. Thankfully Elizabeth wasn't able to dwell on her guilt for long as Mr. Bingley entered the breakfast-parlour.

"Good morning Miss Elizabeth, you are just the person I wanted to see!" Mr. Bingley said eagerly.

"Do you believe Miss Bennet will be well enough to join us this evening?"

Elizabeth smiled and was about to respond but Mr. Bingley hastily continued.

"I know that the doctor prescribed three days rest and seeing as this is the fourth I thought…" Mr. Bingley blushed as Elizabeth chuckled at the wistful look in his eyes.

About to reassure Mr. Bingley, Elizabeth momentarily paused. The other evening – before the library incident – one of the problems she was contemplating revolved around Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth decided to take advantage of their solitude before the manipulative Miss Bingley arrived.

"Mr. Bingley. Whether Jane will be joining us this evening is dependent on you." Elizabeth boldly stated.

"Do I need to fetch the doctor, contact Longbourn…" Mr. Bingley started in a rush.

"You misunderstand me Mr. Bingley." Elizabeth said cutting him off.

"Jane's health is recovered enough that she is able to join the party, however I have not decided whether she should. Tell me Mr. Bingley, what are your intentions towards my lovely Jane."

Her statements had clearly surprised Mr. Bingley as he struggled to respond to Elizabeth's inquiry.

"I know sir that I have no right to question you on this matter but seeing as though Jane and I have no brother to satisfy the role of protector I have elected to occupy the position. If you have no affection for Jane then I kindly ask you cease your attentions towards her. My sister and I have vowed only the deepest love will persuade us into matrimony and therefore if you hold no tender regard for Jane please do not toy with her emotions any more."

Elizabeth realized she should not being speaking to Mr. Bingley – her host – in this manner but after everything she had been through at Netherfield these past three days she no longer had patience for subtlety. As she watched her breakfast companion consider how to respond to her impertinent speech Elizabeth was curious when Mr. Bingley's smile suddenly brightened.

"Miss Elizabeth. Although I admit I was initially shocked at your forwardness I am glad we are having this conversation. Miss Bennet is an angel and unlike any woman I have ever met. She is so generous, gentle, and serene but also willing to defend those she loves. When you asked me to cease toying with her emotions your statements implied that Miss Bennet has started to develop a regard towards me."

Elizabeth reddened and averted her eyes for a moment realizing she had accidently told Mr. Bingley of Jane's feelings.

"Am I right? Does Jane, I mean Miss Bennet, love me?" Mr. Bingley questioned mirroring Elizabeth's boldness.

"Although Jane has not given me leave to relate her feelings I know that she is well on her way to falling in love with you Mr. Bingley. May I assume you feel the same?" Elizabeth said with a slight raise of her eyebrow.

"You may". Elizabeth laughed at Mr. Bingley's cheeky response.

Unfortunately there was no opportunity to continue their discussion as Miss Bingley entered the breakfast-parlour moments later. While finishing her tea Elizabeth finally forgot about Mr. Darcy and let her mind whirl in excitement over her favourite sister's imminent happiness.


	4. Mr Wickham's Tale of Woe

It had been four days since Elizabeth had spoken with Mr. Bingley. Four eventful days.

The evening of her enlightening breakfast conversation with Mr. Bingley, Elizabeth escorted Jane downstairs to visit with the party. From the moment Jane entered the room Mr. Bingley was fixed at her side. Elizabeth enjoyed watching the young lovers grow steadily confidant and more open in their displays of affection. She knew however that Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst would not notice the differences in Jane and Mr. Bingley's manners seeing as the changes were subtle. The two sat slightly closer than propriety allowed, both were simultaneously smiling and blushing whenever the other spoke, and the couple seemed oblivious to the rest of the party as they privately conversed in front of the fireplace. Although forced to endure Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, Elizabeth could not remember a more pleasant evening.

The next morning as the Netherfield party prepared for church Elizabeth notified Mr. Bingley that the Bennet's would be taking their leave following the service. Even though Mr. Bingley protested that Jane wasn't fully recovered Elizabeth remained steadfast in her decision knowing it would be improper to remain any longer.

After the service Mrs. Bennet quickly approached Mr. Bingley and interrupted his conversation with Jane. Elizabeth watched as Mr. Bingley received the attentions of her mother with grace even though she persisted in acting nonsensically. When Elizabeth tried to quiet the embarrassing effusions of her mother by stating that she and Jane would be returning to Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet shot her an obvious look of displeasure. Mr. Bingley swiftly came to Elizabeth's rescue announcing that he would be holding a ball in a little over a sennight. Predictably Mrs. Bennet's irritation towards Elizabeth disappeared as she excitedly began listing everything that needed to be completed before the ball. Mr. Bingley stealthily winked at Elizabeth and she attempted to conceal her laughter as he offered to escort the eldest Bennets home.

When Jane, Elizabeth, and Mr. Bingley arrived at Longbourn, Elizabeth saw Jane's silent plea to give her a few minutes unchaperoned with Mr. Bingley. While distracting her mother and sisters from interrupting the couple, Elizabeth heard Mr. Bingley ask their housekeeper if Mr. Bennet was receiving callers. That morning Jane and Mr. Bingley officially began courting. The rest of the day Jane good-naturedly accepted their mother's raptures and Elizabeth escaped to the library where her father also was attempting to avoid Mrs. Bennet.

Monday saw the arrival of Mr. Collins. When their family dined Elizabeth shared a knowing look with her father as Mr. Collins provided ample entertainment with his ridiculous manners. Mrs. Bennet did not receive their guest with civility seeing as Mr. Collins stood to inherit the estate at Mr. Bennet's demise. After supper however Mrs. Bennet's demeanour inexplicably shifted.

While attempting to occupy herself Elizabeth saw Mrs. Bennet privately conversing with Mr. Collins and decided to observe their interaction. As Mr. Collins glanced towards Jane Mrs. Bennet seemed momentarily displeased but brightened as she gestured towards the room. Next Mr. Collins seemed to scan the remaining Bennet sisters and Elizabeth hastily preoccupied herself before they made eye contact.

A realization hit Elizabeth. Mrs. Bennet would only have improved her behaviour towards Mr. Collins if he intended on marrying one of her daughters. Seeing as Mr. Bingley was courting Jane that left the remaining Bennet sisters as potential wives. Elizabeth attempted to casually turn towards Mr. Collins and her mother but quickly looked away as both were staring in her direction. She inwardly groaned. Of course her mother would target Mr. Collins' attentions towards her, seeing as Elizabeth was eldest next to Jane. Obviously however she would not marry Mr. Collins being that he was utterly absurd. When Mr. Collins made his way back into the room to sit beside Elizabeth she mentally started plotting on how to stop Mr. Collins from inevitably paying his addresses.

The following day Mr. Bingley called and asked whether the Bennet's would like to accompany him to Meryton. Mrs. Bennet immediately encouraged the outing knowing her neighbours would see Jane being escorted by Mr. Bingley and certainly be jealous of her family's good fortune. Unfortunately Elizabeth was unavoidably stuck walking with Mr. Collins, but felt slightly less perturbed watching Jane and Mr. Bingley merrily lead the way – but only slightly.

The party dispersed when arriving in Meryton. Lydia and Kitty scoped the square for any officers of the militia currently ensconced in Meryton; Elizabeth, Mary, and Mr. Collins went to the book store; and Jane and Mr. Bingley chatted amiably with neighbours. When Elizabeth finished browsing she exited the shop to see Lydia and Kitty brazenly flirting with three unknown men. Quickly signaling to Jane and Mr. Bingley, the rest of the party approached the younger Bennets.

As Mr. Bingley made proper introductions Elizabeth looked disapprovingly towards Kitty and Lydia. Kitty had the decency to blush and look away repentantly but Lydia ignored Elizabeth's stare and continued shamelessly flirting. Elizabeth gave up on silently reprimanding her sisters to pay attention to the young men. Two were dressed in regimentals and although not particularly good-looking seemed agreeable. The third was not an officer but Elizabeth reddened noting he was particularly handsome. When the attractive gentleman, Mr. Wickham, started politely conversing with Elizabeth she welcomed the attention.

Upset that Elizabeth had stolen the notice of the most handsome gentleman Lydia interrupted their exchange to boldly invite Mr. Wickham and the officers to their Aunt's party tomorrow evening. Although initially upset that Lydia would presume to invite these new acquaintances to someone else's home, Elizabeth agreed that the men would be most welcome at the Philips' tomorrow. Elizabeth knew that her endorsement of the idea was predominantly bestowed in the hopes of saving the rest of the party from embarrassment but secretly she was also pleased to secure an opportunity to see the charming Mr. Wickham again.

Entering the home of her Aunt and Uncle Philips' the next evening, Elizabeth promptly left Mr. Collins to bore her Aunt Philips with his praise over the generosity and condescension of his patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh. While chatting amicably with her best friend Charlotte Lucas, Elizabeth was pleased to see that Mr. Wickham had indeed attended the party and thought he looked quite striking in regimentals. Seeing her stare Mr. Wickham approached Elizabeth and offered to get her a drink. After Elizabeth demurely agreed and Mr. Wickham left to secure the refreshments Charlotte also took her leave hoping her friend had finally found a potential suitor worthy of her affections.

When Mr. Wickham returned they proceeded to sit down in a relatively private corner of the room and pleasant conversation was enjoyed. During their exchange Mr. Wickham surprisingly brought up the one person who Elizabeth wished to forget, Mr. Darcy.

"I hear Mr. Darcy was a guest of Mr. Bingley's not long ago" Mr. Wickham said.

"Um yes" Elizabeth hesitated clearly uncomfortable thinking of Mr. Darcy again.

"Do you know the man?" She added not wanting their conversation to end.

"Indeed, I've been connected with his family since infancy."

At this pronouncement Elizabeth's expression indicated disbelief.

"Tell me Miss Elizabeth, are you much acquainted with Mr. Darcy?"

"As much as I ever wish to be" Elizabeth said with vehemence.

Elizabeth thought she observed Mr. Wickham sneer with pleasure but as his expression quickly changed to that of somber recollection she assumed she had been mistaken.

"My father managed his estate. We grew up together, Darcy and I. His father treated me like a second son. Oh he was the kindest of men and bequeathed me the best living in his gift, for I had my heart set on joining the church. But when he died Darcy ignored his wishes and gave the living to another man."

Elizabeth was shocked at the turn their conversation had taken. It seemed that Mr. Darcy had cheated Mr. Wickham. She could easily believe his tale of woe given the pride of the offender but for some reason Elizabeth felt a nagging sensation. Why would Mr. Darcy refuse the wishes of his father?

"How could he do such a thing?" Elizabeth cried hoping Mr. Wickham would provide an explanation to dispel the scepticism she unwittingly was battling.

"Out of jealousy, for his father loved me more than he loved him."

Although jealousy seemed plausible reasoning Elizabeth still thought Mr. Darcy would have needed further inducement to reject the requests of his deceased father.

"I had not thought Mr. Darcy so bad as this." Elizabeth said truthfully.

Mr. Wickham reached to touch Elizabeth's hands that were fidgeting on her lap.

"Let us speak of pleasanter topics. I have burdened you enough with my troubles."

Looking at Mr. Wickham's handsome smile she quickly agreed to his scheme. As Mr. Wickham removed his hand they were promptly interrupted by Lydia who demanded Mr. Wickham's attention. Elizabeth was thankful for her flirtatious sister's disruption and quickly took her leave abandoning Mr. Wickham to Lydia's advancements. She needed an opportunity to think. Elizabeth's mind swirled with thoughts of Mr. Wickham and Mr. Darcy. Her anger raged contemplating the misfortunes of Mr. Wickham but was confused by the doubt that seemed to persist regarding the truthfulness of his account.

For the remainder of the evening and the entire journey home Elizabeth's mind continued to replay her conversation with Mr. Wickham. One part in particular plagued her thoughts - when he touched her hand. Although an attractive man, Mr. Wickham's touch failed to invoke any feelings within Elizabeth. Mr. Darcy's kiss had made her all but forget her name but why didn't she feel the same inklings of desire with Mr. Wickham? Frustrated Elizabeth finally prepared for bed and lay to rest once again surrendering to her dreams of the prideful, spiteful, but ultimately arousing Mr. Darcy.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4 and I promise that Mr. Darcy returns next week!_

_Keep reviewing!_

_P.S. Thank you to everyone who promptly pointed out my spelling mistake with Mr. Wickham's name! Although I am thoroughly embarrassed I appreciate your help!_


	5. Mr Darcy Returns

For a little over a sennight Mr. Darcy isolated himself within his London home. During this confinement he accepted three truths. First, Mr. Darcy realized that it would be easier to stop breathing than to address Elizabeth as Miss Elizabeth. Second, he discerned that his manners were indeed as condescending as Elizabeth accused. Finally, Mr. Darcy determined that he could not partake in a loveless marriage of convenience now that his heart had been eternally consumed.

The first truth was acknowledged within minutes of arriving in London. Although he spent the journey from Netherfield mentally scolding himself at each error, Mr. Darcy admitted that he could not control the impulse to use her Christian name. For Mr. Darcy, _Miss Elizabeth_ was the woman he simply lusted after. _Elizabeth_ is the woman he passionately loved.

Mr. Darcy's second truth became apparent after spending copious amounts of time reviewing his behaviour. When his father passed some five years ago Mr. Darcy was intimated by the responsibility of managing an estate. Knowing that some would doubt his capabilities, Mr. Darcy assumed an air of superiority hoping to give the impression of confidence amongst his peers. Although he donned these manners as protection, eventually the haughty conduct became more than a mask. Eventually Mr. Darcy became truly arrogant.

The final truth was not accepted with ease. After spending days mourning the loss of Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy defiantly proclaimed that he would find a suitable and willing wife this season. He started mentally assembling the prospects. As he surveyed the potential partners each was swiftly rejected when compared to an impertinent, auburn haired beauty. Resolute in his intentions however Mr. Darcy refused to accede to Elizabeth's claim on his heart. It was only due to his beloved sister that Mr. Darcy finally recognized the truth.

Yesterday Georgiana confronted Mr. Darcy.

"Fitzwilliam cease this silliness!"

Mr. Darcy was speechless at her outburst.

"Since returning from Netherfield you have neglected your duties, mistreated your staff, and ignored your sister. Take this express from Mr. Bingley, read it, and resolve whatever dispute you have with your friend."

Taking the letter from Georgiana Mr. Darcy watched as she cast one last disapproving stare in his direction and subsequently stomped out of the room. Stunned after receiving the fury of his usually reserved sibling, Mr. Darcy decided to read Bingley's missive so that he might avoid another quarrel with Georgiana.

Bingley's express contained an invitation to a ball the following evening. The letter revealed Bingley's plans to propose to Miss Bennet – with whom he had been courting the past sennight – during the festivities.

While reading the letter the third and final truth came crashing down upon Mr. Darcy. He could marry no one but Elizabeth Bennet. Trying to dispel the inevitable despair that would accompany this realization, Mr. Darcy evaluated the suitability of Miss Bennet as a wife for Bingley.

Being a gentleman's daughter Miss Bennet would technically raise Bingley's status seeing as he is the son of a tradesman. Although her dowry is negligible Bingley could easily compensate for the deficiency without significantly impacting his annual earnings. Continuing in his review of all known information regarding Miss Bennet, Mr. Darcy found only one reason to protest the union. Mr. Darcy was suspicious whether Miss Bennet truly loved Bingley. Since Bingley deserved more than a marriage of convenience Mr. Darcy decided to return to Netherfield to dissuade his friend from proposing.

After hurriedly ordering his departure and briefly apologizing to Georgiana for his conduct, Mr. Darcy entered his carriage with the memory of his sister's approving smile to comfort him during his journey. Hours later Mr. Darcy arrived at Netherfield to discover that Bingley had already retired for the evening. Now the morning of the ball Mr. Darcy was determined to speak with his friend.

Entering the breakfast-parlour Mr. Darcy was momentarily frustrated to find the room empty. Upon remembering that Bingley regularly indulges in a few extra minutes of sleep Mr. Darcy relaxed and assembled his breakfast plate. When his food was finished Mr. Darcy became irritated and confused. Although a late riser Bingley had never slept through the morning. Mr. Darcy knew that Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst would still be resting in preparation for the evening ball but he hardly expected Bingley to follow the customs of fashionable females. Abandoning his position in the breakfast-parlour Mr. Darcy decided to actively pursue his friend.

Asking a maid in the hallway Mr. Darcy was unexpectedly directed towards the kitchens where Bingley was interrogating the housekeeper. Surprised to see Bingley take an interest in the arrangement of a ball Mr. Darcy attempted to capture his attention.

"Bingley!"

"Darcy! Good to see you. Sorry for not properly welcoming you back to Netherfield. Let us head to my study as we have much to discuss before the ball."

Mr. Darcy followed his friend pleased Bingley had immediately suggested a moment alone. Finally they would have an opportunity to discuss Miss Bennet.

Entering Bingley's study Mr. Darcy chose to bluntly address the issue.

"Bingley, you should reconsider proposing this evening. Miss Bennet's manners are open, cheerful, and engaging but I have not perceived a particular regard towards you. Although you clearly hold a degree of affection for Miss Bennet you should not marry a woman who does not return these sentiments."

Relieved he had finally broached the topic with his friend Mr. Darcy grew anxious watching Bingley struggle to maintain his composure. After a couple minutes Bingley calmed considerably and replied to Mr. Darcy.

"I apologize for losing my temper. When I announced to my sisters that I was courting Jane a sennight ago they started abusing her most abominably. It took me a few moments to recognize your counsel was not meant maliciously but arose out of genuine concern for my wellbeing. Although I value your advice Darcy this is the first time I will not listen."

"But…"

"After you left for London I was assured of Jane's feelings by Miss Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes._ Miss_ Elizabeth blatantly questioned my intentions towards her sister. I appreciate the risk she took in challenging my sentiments and am grateful that she, albeit mistakenly at first, revealed that Jane was well on her way to falling in love with me. Although I am aware a sennight is by no means a lengthy courtship I am secure in my feelings and hers. Whether I receive your approval or not, I plan to propose to my angel this evening."

Mr. Darcy was embarrassed at Bingley's light scolding when he used Elizabeth's Christian name aloud but ultimately was delighted for Bingley who had not only found a wonderful woman to marry but had seemingly discovered confidence as well.

"Then I wish you congratulations on your impending engagement my friend."

With a firm handshake Bingley once again regained his jovial attitude and left the study to continue harassing the staff regarding tonight's ball.

Later that evening as his valet finished readying him Mr. Darcy chose to embrace the celebratory atmosphere. Looking out the window to observe the guests Mr. Darcy experienced a rush of nerves as he saw the Bennet carriage arrive. Practically running down the stairs Mr. Darcy easily identified Bingley amongst the masses.

Striding towards his friend Mr. Darcy was ecstatic to find Miss Bennet and Elizabeth next in line to greet the host.

"Good evening Miss Bennet. Miss Elizabeth. You both look beautiful tonight" Bingley said staring dreamily at Miss Bennet.

"You also look very handsome Mr. Bingley."

As Miss Bennet prettily blushed at her boldness Mr. Darcy was satisfied by the loving look in her eyes and knew that Bingley would soon be a very lucky man.

Turning his attention to Elizabeth Mr. Darcy struggled to catch his breath. With her hair expertly curled atop her head, delicate pearls scattered amongst its design, and a flattering white dress whose simple pattern highlighted her loveliness Mr. Darcy thought that Elizabeth's beauty surpassed even that of when they were in the library all those nights ago.

"Oh Mr. Darcy you have returned to save me from the wilds of Hertfordshire!"

Mr. Darcy was transported back to reality as Miss Bingley forcefully attached herself to his arm.

"Will you escort me inside?"

Miss Bingley was attempting to seem attractive by rapidly blinking her eyes and puckering her lips towards Mr. Darcy but failed miserably in attaining his attention as Mr. Darcy's gaze promptly returned to Elizabeth.

"Actually Miss Bingley I was going to offer to escort Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth to the ballroom."

"But…"

"Caroline you are needed here to assist me in greeting our guests" Mr. Bingley interjected.

Mr. Darcy was exceedingly grateful for Bingley's interference and tried not to laugh at the scowl Miss Bingley aimed towards her brother.

"Ladies?"

Mr. Darcy moved between the Bennet sisters offering each an arm.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy."

Mr. Darcy smiled gently and nodded at Miss Bennet who graciously accepted his escort. Turning to Elizabeth Mr. Darcy grew nervous at her pale complexion and slightly frightened expression.

"Miss Elizabeth?"

Awakening from her reverie Elizabeth hesitantly placed her hand on Mr. Darcy's arm. When her fingers made contact Elizabeth quickly withdrew her hand and quietly gasped. Mr. Darcy felt the familiar electricity at her touch and was pleased she seemed to experience the same sensation. As their eyes met Mr. Darcy poured all his love into his gaze. He watched as Elizabeth's cheeks reddened while delicately grabbing his arm once again.

Inside the ballroom Mr. Darcy stopped and allowed the ladies to absorb the beauty of the room. As each let go of his arm he addressed Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I claim a set this evening?"

Although she seemed alarmed at his request Elizabeth faintly nodded.

"The supper set?"

As Elizabeth bit her lower lip in contemplation Mr. Darcy worried she might decline. The supper set would ensure an elongated encounter as they would dine together following the dance. When Elizabeth nodded avoiding his gaze, Mr. Darcy brightly smiled.

"Miss Bennet may I secure your third set this evening?"

"It would be my pleasure sir."

When the ladies curtsied and left his presence Mr. Darcy let his excitement build. She said yes. Although technically Elizabeth had merely nodded in response Mr. Darcy knew he had been given an opportunity to improve her impression of his behaviour.

Endeavouring to display his altered manners Mr. Darcy started conversing with Elizabeth's neighbours. Although most seemed shocked at his agreeable demeanour Mr. Darcy enjoyed the discussions he engaged in.

The ballroom buzzed with curiosity as the taciturn Mr. Darcy spoke pleasantly with many people and rumours spread that some had even witnessed a smile. Mr. Darcy was not oblivious to the happenings around him and hoped that Elizabeth would hear the gossip and observe his reformed conduct.

As the first dance began Mr. Darcy moved to the side attempting to procure an optimal vantage point for watching Elizabeth. Seeing the perfect location Mr. Darcy made his way to a relatively private corner of the room. As he distractedly walked Mr. Darcy accidently bumped into someone. Turning with the intention of apologizing Mr. Darcy filled with fury as he saw a familiar sneer.

Wickham.


	6. A Cruel Joke

"Darcy. It's been too long. How's Georgiana?"

Wickham's maniacal smirk and spiteful comment caused Mr. Darcy's repressed anger to surge. No longer thinking rationally Mr. Darcy was seconds away from challenging Wickham to a duel when he took a swift look around the room.

He was searching for her.

He needed to ensure her safety.

When Mr. Darcy found himself staring into a pair of strikingly beautiful dark eyes he noticed that Elizabeth looked scared. Since she was presumably frightened by his menacing countenance Mr. Darcy took a deep breath and offered Elizabeth what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"She's quite the woman, eh Darcy? Knowing you fancy her will make the conquest all the more rewarding."

Turning to once again face his former childhood friend Mr. Darcy attempted to appear intimidatingly indifferent.

"Wickham. What are you doing here?"

"I was invited."

"I doubt that."

"As you can observe from my attire I am here with the militia that Mr. Bingley so graciously included in the event."

Mr. Darcy briefly glanced at Wickham's clothing.

"I suppose I have you to thank for this profession. After being denied the living I had been promised and then deprived of your sister's plentiful dowry I was forced to join the militia. Many have expressed sympathy to the trials I have suffered at your hand. Why just the other day Miss Elizabeth was quite appalled at the many injustices I have endured."

Mr. Darcy struggled to appear unaffected by Wickham's goading.

While contemplating his response Mr. Darcy heard polite clapping in the background. Realizing the set had finished Mr. Darcy rapidly left Wickham's company.

He needed to find Bingley.

Recognizing his friend Mr. Darcy maneuvered through the crowd and hastily approached Bingley who was conversing with Miss Bennet.

"Bingley. I need to speak with you," Mr. Darcy said with thinly veiled urgency.

As Bingley shifted his attention from Miss Bennet and observed Mr. Darcy's alarmingly serious expression his smile immediately faded.

"Of course."

After Bingley thanked Miss Bennet for the dance and apologized for the abrupt interruption to their conversation, the gentlemen speedily left the ballroom.

"What happened?"

"I need you to remove one of the officers from the ball."

"Who?"

"Mr. Wickham."

"Why?"

"We haven't time for that now. Wickham is a gambler, cheat, and seducer with a personal vendetta against me."

In earnest Mr. Darcy continued.

"Please Bingley. He can't be here."

"I'll see to it right away."

When Bingley promptly left to deal with Wickham Mr. Darcy knew he should return to the festivities but opted to stay in the hallway for a few minutes.

As Mr. Darcy fought to remain calm he thought of Elizabeth. He recognized that there would be no chance at winning her love if she believed Wickham's lies.

He needed to speak with her.

Hearing the second set begin Mr. Darcy remembered that he was to dance the third with Miss Bennet. Inhaling one final soothing breath Mr. Darcy turned to re-enter the ballroom.

Moments after returning Mr. Darcy was assaulted by a heavyset man who seemed to be sweating profusely.

"Mr. Darcy, please forgive me for not approaching you sooner for I only just realized that you are the nephew of my esteemed patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh."

Mr. Darcy thought God was playing a very cruel joke on him.

As the ridiculous man - who had yet to properly introduce himself - continued in his praises of his Aunt, Mr. Darcy fought the urge to roll his eyes. When Mr. Darcy heard Elizabeth's name however he devoted his full attention to the one-sided conversation.

"'You must marry,' Lady Catherine said, 'let her be an active, useful sort of person, not brought up high, but able to make a small income go a good way. Find such a woman as soon as you can, bring her to Hunsford, and I will visit her'. As such I travelled to Longbourn - the estate I stand to inherit at Mr. Bennet's demise - resolved to choose a wife from his daughters. Miss Elizabeth's wit and vivacity I think will be acceptable to Lady Catherine, especially when tempered with the silence and respect which her rank will inevitably excite."

Mr. Darcy couldn't stop himself.

He laughed.

He laughed loudly.

This man was utterly senseless if he believed Elizabeth would be quieted by his Aunt's condescension. Arrogance - as Mr. Darcy learnt the hard way - was not something Elizabeth tolerated.

When he noticed that people were starting to stare Mr. Darcy regained his composure.

"I apologize. Being somewhat acquainted with the Bennet family I was exceedingly surprised you had chosen Miss Elizabeth as your future wife."

"Why," seemed to be the only word the now panicky man could manage.

"Miss Elizabeth's often impertinent manners would not be well received and I doubt even my Aunt's elevated rank would quell her behaviour."

Mr. Darcy hid a smile as he watched the man fidget in fear.

"I assumed that you would choose Miss Mary."

"Miss Mary?"

"Yes. Miss Mary is well studied in scripture, appropriately quiet, and devoted to practicing the piano. Not only would she be an excellent wife for a man of your profession but undoubtedly my Aunt would approve of her."

Clearing his throat the man finally seemed to gather his wits.

"Oh thank you, thank you Mr. Darcy for your benevolent insight. I must go speak with my darling Mary."

Mr. Darcy watched as the man gave an exaggerated bow and then scurried away.

No longer distracted by the peculiar man Mr. Darcy realized the third set was about to begin. Quickly Mr. Darcy collected Miss Bennet and led her to the dance floor.

As the music began Mr. Darcy decided to try to become better acquainted with Miss Bennet seeing as she would likely marry his best friend.

"Have you enjoyed the evening thus far Miss Bennet?"

Although she appeared momentarily surprised by his willingness to converse Miss Bennet smiled modestly and replied.

"It has already been a truly wonderful evening. Have you had a pleasant time Mr. Darcy?"

"It has certainly been eventful."

"But not necessarily enjoyable?"

Mr. Darcy laughed at her observation. Obviously Elizabeth was not the only Bennet female gifted with a sharp wit.

"Not necessarily enjoyable indeed."

"Then I hope you find the remainder of the ball more pleasant Mr. Darcy."

"I believe I shall."

As the pair finished the dance in silence Mr. Darcy strategized. If he escorted Miss Bennet to Elizabeth when the set finished Mr. Darcy might be able to persuade Elizabeth to speak with him regarding Wickham before the supper set.

When the music stopped Mr. Darcy offered Miss Bennet his arm and put his plan in motion leading them to where Elizabeth was standing. Conveniently Bingley was animatedly talking with Elizabeth as they approached.

Depositing Miss Bennet next to Bingley Mr. Darcy shook his head and smiled as Bingley immediately shifted his focus to Miss Bennet. The couple became endearingly oblivious to those around them as they looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

Turning to Elizabeth Mr. Darcy gathered his courage.

"Miss Elizabeth might I speak with you a moment… privately," he said in hushed tones.

"Regarding?" Elizabeth probed angrily.

"Mr. Wickham."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide in what Mr. Darcy assumed was comprehension and she faintly nodded her head in response.

"Meet me in the library in five minutes."

With an affectionate smile Mr. Darcy exited the ballroom and made his way to the library.

Now he waited.

Would Elizabeth come?

After a meticulously timed seven minutes passed there was still no sign of her. Defeated Darcy slumped onto one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. Putting his head in his hands Mr. Darcy knew Wickham had won.

"Alright Mr. Darcy. Let's hear your side of the story."

* * *

_I promise the ball will actually end in the next Chapter!_

_Thanks again for all your support! Keep it coming!_


	7. An Indisputable Truth

The night had not progressed as Elizabeth imagined. Elizabeth envisioned an enchanting evening dancing with Mr. Wickham, laughing with Charlotte, and watching Jane revel in the feeling of young love. Within minutes of arriving at Netherfield however Elizabeth's anticipated image of the ball fell into disarray.

Mr. Darcy's presence understandably surprised Elizabeth. At seeing the man Elizabeth's mind went immediately blank. The only coherent thought she could produce was the question _why_.

Awoken from her comatose like state by Mr. Darcy's prompt Elizabeth hesitantly reached to accept his proffered arm. At first contact Elizabeth instantly recoiled and let an unintended gasp escape her lips. Even the smallest touch roused desire within Elizabeth. When Mr. Wickham's bare hand grasped hers at the Philips' it never produced even a tiny proportion of the electricity she just experienced.

Bravely Elizabeth moved to hold his arm once more. Impressed she didn't flinch this time Elizabeth met Mr. Darcy's gaze and blushed as he appeared to be staring at her with love in his eyes.

Assuming she must have been mistaken Elizabeth attempted to distract herself by observing the beauty of the ballroom. Thankful their journey had finished, Elizabeth released Mr. Darcy's arm. Confusingly she felt an overwhelming sense of loss now that they were no longer touching.

When Mr. Darcy asked to claim her supper set Elizabeth unconsciously bit her lip in deliberation. Elizabeth was unsure whether she wanted to spend such an elongated period with Mr. Darcy given the fact that she still detested the man. Unable to construct an excuse however Elizabeth faintly nodded in response.

As she walked away Elizabeth debated whether she truthfully despised Mr. Darcy.

He compromised her… but kept his promise to keep the kiss a secret.

He cheated Mr. Wickham... but Elizabeth doubted the accuracy of Mr. Wickham's tale.

He's arrogant…

Elizabeth couldn't recall a time when Mr. Darcy did not carry himself with an air of superiority. Therefore Elizabeth resolved to continue hating the man for his condescending manners.

While approaching her friend, Elizabeth heard whispers amongst the crowd.

"What's going on," Elizabeth asked Charlotte.

"Apparently the taciturn Mr. Darcy has been replaced with an agreeable twin. He's willingly conversing with our neighbours and my mother says she even saw him smile!"

Elizabeth silently groaned.

He's arrogant… but evidently realized the error of his ways and is now an affable gentleman.

Before Elizabeth could consider whether this fact changed her opinion of Mr. Darcy, Mr. Collins collected her for the first set.

Whilst ignoring her abhorrent cousin's babble regarding Lady Catherine de Bourgh, Elizabeth watched as Mr. Darcy accidently collided with Mr. Wickham. What happened next was utterly perplexing. Mr. Wickham appeared to wear an evil smirk while Mr. Darcy looked to be irrepressibly infuriated.

If Mr. Wickham was truly the victim - as his story suggested - then why wasn't _he_ the irate party?

Meeting Mr. Darcy's stare Elizabeth was relieved to see him smile. She had been genuinely concerned and slightly frightened by Mr. Darcy's intense rage.

When Mr. Darcy's attention returned to Mr. Wickham Elizabeth struggled to observe the rest of their confrontation as the dance steadily moved her further away from the two men.

After the final chords of the set resonated in the ballroom and the dancers applauded, Mr. Collins escorted Elizabeth to Charlotte. Unable to see Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham any longer Elizabeth disappointingly turned to her friend. Recognizing she was incapable of holding an intelligent conversation in her state of confusion Elizabeth apologized to Charlotte and went searching for solitude.

Unfortunately Elizabeth was not afforded a moment of privacy as Mr. Wickham intercepted her path.

"Miss Elizabeth, you look unbelievably beautiful this evening."

Instead of feeling flattered by Mr. Wickham's compliment Elizabeth felt decidedly uncomfortable by the suggestive tone he was employing.

"Thank you Mr. Wickham. If you'll excuse me…"

"Now Miss Elizabeth you don't think I would let you leave without first securing a dance this evening, do you? How about your supper set?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Wickham but that dance has already been claimed."

"I see."

Elizabeth grew fearful at the flash of outrage that momentarily tainted Mr. Wickham's features.

"How about your final set," he asked regaining his flirtatious smile.

"Umm… well…"

Luckily Elizabeth was saved by Mr. Bingley.

"Mr. Wickham. Would you please come with me?"

Although Mr. Bingley addressed Mr. Wickham pleasantly Elizabeth could feel tension radiating from Mr. Bingley.

"Of course Mr. Bingley."

With a wink Mr. Wickham followed Mr. Bingley and Elizabeth exhaled in relief.

Once again starting on her quest for isolation Elizabeth saw Mr. Darcy enter the ballroom and then watched as he was immediately assaulted by Mr. Collins. Thoroughly embarrassed, Elizabeth tried to escape the crowd in case anyone should ridicule her for having mortifying relations.

Suddenly Elizabeth was stopped by the sound of a loud baritone laugh. Even from across the room Mr. Darcy's laugh was unbelievably endearing.

Elizabeth - feeling inexplicably unstable - rushed out of the ballroom and continued moving until she found an unoccupied dark room. Leaning against a wall Elizabeth took a few deep breaths. Frustrated that she had allowed Mr. Darcy to disrupt her evening Elizabeth vowed to enjoy the ball from this point onward.

Smoothing her dress Elizabeth left the deserted room to rejoin the party. Entering the ballroom Elizabeth watched as couples danced the third set. Seeing that Mr. Bingley was not dancing Elizabeth made her way to him confident that Mr. Bingley's cheerful demeanour would improve her mood.

In the middle of an entertaining story from his youth Mr. Bingley abruptly ended their conversation when Jane arrived. Shaking her head ever so slightly at the young couple Elizabeth felt a twinge of jealousy at Jane's good fortune in finding love. Luckily she was unable to dwell on those feelings for long as Mr. Darcy interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss Elizabeth might I speak with you a moment… privately?"

Elizabeth was enraged by Mr. Darcy's audacity.

"Regarding," Elizabeth asked attempting to give him the benefit of the doubt but still feeling infuriated by his question.

"Mr. Wickham."

Elizabeth felt her eyes widen in shock. Hoping she would finally have the opportunity to hear Mr. Darcy's version of the events Mr. Wickham related, Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement.

"Meet me in the library in five minutes."

The moment Mr. Darcy left Elizabeth began to doubt whether she should go.

The library was the place it all began and once again she would be alone with Mr. Darcy.

Noticing seven minutes had passed Elizabeth left the ballroom as casually as she could. Once in the hallway Elizabeth ran to the library letting curiosity overpower her apprehensions. Entering to the sight of Mr. Darcy despondently slumped in the chair by the fireplace Elizabeth decided to go into the conversation with an open mind.

"Alright Mr. Darcy. Let's hear your side of the story."

Elizabeth watched as Mr. Darcy slowly lifted his face from his hands. Hesitantly he turned to look at her presumably worried she was not really there. When he finally saw her he donned the brightest smile Elizabeth had ever seen. Returning the smile Elizabeth tried to ignore the butterflies that whirled in her stomach.

"Mr. Darcy we really don't have much time before the supper set…"

"Oh yes of course," Mr. Darcy said reverting to more formal behaviour, "please take a seat."

Elizabeth sat in the adjacent chair and waited for Mr. Darcy to begin.

"I assume Mr. Wickham told you of our dealings together?"

"He did."

"What did he say?"

"That you denied him the living your father promised him."

"The most convincing lies always contain a trace of truth."

With a deep breath Mr. Darcy launched fully into his story. Elizabeth was shocked to hear that Mr. Wickham had resigned claim to the living promised to him by Mr. Darcy's father in exchange for three thousand pounds. Even more astounding however was when Mr. Wickham returned three years later expecting Mr. Darcy to award him the same living he had given up.

"You will hardly blame me for refusing to comply with this entreaty, or for resisting every repetition of it. After this period, every appearance of acquaintance was dropped. How he lived I know not."

Reflecting on Mr. Darcy's account Elizabeth knew he was telling the truth. Where she felt doubt after Mr. Wickham's version, she felt certainty after hearing Mr. Darcy's.

About to suggest they return to the ballroom Elizabeth was cut off by Mr. Darcy whose tale was apparently unfinished.

"But last summer he most painfully re-entered my life. I must now mention a circumstance which I would wish to forget myself. My sister, who is more than ten years my junior, was left to the guardianship of my mother's nephew, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and myself. About a year ago, she was taken from school. Whilst residing in Ramsgate, Mr. Wickham - without my knowledge - approached Georgiana. There proved to have been a prior acquaintance between him and Mrs. Younge, in whose character we were most unhappily deceived. Since Georgiana had retained a strong impression of Mr. Wickham's kindness to her as a child, she was easily persuaded to believe herself in love. Unexpectedly I surprised Georgiana with a visit. Fortunately I arrived two days before Georgiana's consented elopement was planned to occur. You may imagine what I felt and how I acted. Regard for my sister's credit and feelings prevented any public exposure, but I wrote to Mr. Wickham, who left the place immediately, and Mrs. Younge was of course removed from her charge. Mr. Wickham's chief object was unquestionably my sister's fortune, which is thirty thousand pounds, but I do not doubt revenge was considerable inducement as well."

When Mr. Darcy completed his story the library filled with silence and only Elizabeth's soft weeping disturbed the quiet.

Indisputably Mr. Darcy was telling the truth.

Elizabeth felt guilty. Although she had doubted Mr. Wickham's account from the beginning she still allowed his tale to influence her perception of Mr. Darcy.

"Miss Elizabeth the supper set is about to begin. We should rejoin the party."

While attempting to discreetly wipe away her tears Elizabeth looked up and met Mr. Darcy's gaze. His eyes conveyed a mixture of pain, sympathy, and love as he offered a hesitant smile.

Feeling like she finally caught a glimpse of the _real_ Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth's spirits lifted.

"Of course Mr. Darcy. Let's return."

As Elizabeth turned to exit the library Mr. Darcy cleared his throat.

"I'll wait five minutes before following to avoid rousing any suspicions."

Elizabeth blushed. It seemed once again she had forgotten about societal expectations when alone with Mr. Darcy.

Shyly nodding Elizabeth left the library.

Entering the ballroom Elizabeth scanned the crowd hoping to see Jane. Noticing movement near the balcony doors Elizabeth saw her sister walk into the room.

Jane seemed different… more radiant.

Trying to decipher the reason for this change while weaving through people, Elizabeth stopped when she saw Mr. Bingley discreetly enter the ballroom from the same balcony Jane had been occupying.

Obviously Elizabeth was not the only one returning from a secret meeting.

Before she was able to resume her pursuit of Jane, Elizabeth saw that couples were lining up for the supper set. Sensing Mr. Darcy's presence Elizabeth turned around.

"Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said playfully while extending his arm.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth replied attempting to sound condescending despite the fact that her expressive eyes revealed her true mischievous intent.

After being escorted to the beginning position Elizabeth stood across from Mr. Darcy and boldly held his gaze. When the music began the electricity between the pair surged. Each time they passed each other or briefly touched hands the sensation intensified.

Realizing they had yet to speak to each other Elizabeth decided to strike up a conversation and hopefully repress some of the desire now coursing through her veins.

"I wanted to thank you Mr. Darcy for being so honest with me."

"Thank you for listening."

Following a momentary separation in the dance Elizabeth once again addressed Mr. Darcy.

"It seems you've had quite an evening Mr. Darcy. First you avoid Miss Bingley's scheme to monopolize your attention, then you are confronted by Mr. Wickham, next you are attacked by my ridiculous cousin Mr. Collins, and lastly you invited a gentlewoman to scandalously partake in a private conversation. The rest of the ball will be rather dull in comparison don't you think?"

"I hope so."

Elizabeth laughed at Mr. Darcy's cheeky response.

"So his name is Mr. Collins," Mr. Darcy said with a chuckle.

"He didn't introduce himself?"

"As he was busy generously complimenting my Aunt I do not believe Mr. Collins realized his error."

"I'm not surprised. Mr. Collins has spent every waking hour delighting us with descriptions of Lady Catherine de Bourgh. You however actually found humour in something he said. Tell me Mr. Darcy, what did my odious cousin say that was so entertaining?"

Elizabeth watched as Mr. Darcy blushed.

"He might have mentioned your upcoming nuptials and his belief that your wit and vivacity would be silenced in the presence of my Aunt and her elevated rank."

Attempting to seem unaffected by this information Elizabeth replied sedately.

"And you found that to be comical?"

"Exceedingly. But let me be the first to congratulate you on your impending engagement," Mr. Darcy said teasingly.

"Thank you," Elizabeth retorted with a sarcastic smile.

Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth finished the last few steps of the dance in silent competition to see who could appear more indifferent. Both however were failing to maintain the facade as their mutual amusement shone unabashedly through their eyes.

With a bow and a curtsy to end the set Mr. Darcy approached Elizabeth and extended his arm to escort her.

"Miss Elizabeth."

"Mr. Darcy."

* * *

_I know I promised to finish the ball during this Chapter but it was getting so long that I decided to wait. Next Chapter Elizabeth will reflect on the rest of the festivities and then we will continue forward as many exciting things take place!_


	8. The Aftermath

Elizabeth sighed and reluctantly opened her eyes. Sleep seemed an impossible feat given the chaotic evening she had experienced at Netherfield.

After dancing the supper set with Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth expected the remainder of the ball to proceed without incident.

Obviously that wasn't the case.

Whilst eating Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy began discussing literature. Although not a typical topic of conversation often undertaken during supper the pair immensely enjoyed their debates regarding philosophy, poetry, and history. When Elizabeth noticed they had barely touched their food she proposed briefly pausing their riveting conversation so that they might actually consume some of the plentiful cuisine situated on their plates.

No longer distracted by their discussion however Elizabeth quickly began to notice the embarrassing antics of her family. Specifically Elizabeth felt her anger rise watching Lydia carelessly run around with an officer's sword getting a few indulgent soldiers to chase her, and Elizabeth knew her cheeks had reddened when she heard Mrs. Bennet bragging about the imminent marriages of her two eldest daughters.

When Mr. Darcy lightly touched Elizabeth's fidgeting hands under the table she practically jumped out of her seat. Turning to look at him, Elizabeth saw that Mr. Darcy's eyes were full of empathy and he was offering her a compassionate smile. Taking a deep breath Elizabeth returned the smile and nodded her head as a thank you for lessening her discomfort.

Luckily the Bennet's were unable to continue in their humiliating conduct as Mr. Bingley began addressing the guests.

"I hope everyone is having a fantastic evening and I'm sorry to interrupt but I couldn't restrain myself. Jane, my angel, has just made me the happiest man by agreeing to become my wife!"

Suddenly the room erupted with cheers. The loudest screech however came unsurprisingly from Mrs. Bennet who immediately assaulted Mr. Bingley with congratulations and thanks.

Elizabeth wrestled her way through the crowd surrounding the couple to quickly hug Jane in celebration before her sister was whisked away by more well-wishers.

When supper finished people began returning to the ballroom still reeling with excitement. As the festivities continued Elizabeth spent most her time joking with Charlotte and fending off the attentions of her neighbours who wanted to gossip about Mr. Bingley and Jane.

During one particularly outrageous conversation where people were claiming that Mr. Bingley's hasty proposal occurred as a result of Jane being pregnant, Elizabeth blocked out the chatter and looked around the room.

Feeling the familiar gaze of Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth quickly located his piercing eyes amongst the crowd. After staring at each other for a few seconds Elizabeth smiled as she watched Mr. Darcy weave through the masses in an attempt to approach her. Before he was able to greet her, Elizabeth began.

"Do I have something on my face Mr. Darcy?"

"No," he stated in confusion.

"Well then there must be food stuck in my teeth for I can think of no other explanation for why you persist in staring at me," Elizabeth teased.

"Perhaps I find your beauty distracting and your lively disposition compelling," Mr. Darcy countered.

"Such flattery Mr. Darcy, I am satisfied," Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"Has your final set been claimed this evening?"

"It has not."

"Well then Miss Elizabeth, will you dance the final with me?"

"After such pretty words I could hardly refuse."

With a slight bow Mr. Darcy left Elizabeth's company. Not two seconds later Elizabeth was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and spun around by Charlotte.

"What did Mr. Darcy want?"

"To see if my final set was available."

"Is it?"

"Not anymore," Elizabeth chuckled.

"Do you like him," Charlotte asked bluntly.

"Umm…" Elizabeth stuttered trying to fight the blush that was threatening to spread across her cheeks.

"Lizzie!"

"What?"

"Do you like him?"

"No, no. My opinion of him hasn't changed," Elizabeth said unconvincingly.

"Sure… that explains why your cheeks are exceedingly red."

"Miss Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth hastily turned around and saw Mr. Darcy ready to escort her to the dance floor. Hesitantly Elizabeth took his arm as and they made their way to the starting positions.

This dance was nothing like their first. The supper set had been filled with electricity, witty banter, and a little bit of flirting but the final set was plagued by silence. Elizabeth spent the dance fretting over whether Mr. Darcy heard her comment regarding her unchanged opinion but couldn't find the courage to say anything when she looked into his frighteningly distant eyes.

When the excruciatingly uncomfortable dance finally finished Mr. Darcy lead her back to Charlotte and left without a word. Trying to put on a brave face Elizabeth deflected all of Charlotte's questions regarding why Mr. Darcy's taciturn behaviour had resurfaced.

Not long after, Netherfield was emptied of its guests and the Bennet's headed home. Although Elizabeth felt guilty watching their mama bombard Jane with a million questions, she was more than happy to slip into the background and let her regret consume her.

Jane and Elizabeth spent most of the night talking about Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth's suspicions were confirmed when she heard that the proposal had occurred during Jane and Mr. Bingley's secret meeting on the balcony.

Even though Elizabeth was truly excited for Jane she struggled to maintain a cheerful demeanour as she felt like crying. When Jane finally left to get some sleep Elizabeth was relieved.

Now as she stared at the ceiling and continued in her reflection of the evening's festivities, Elizabeth recognized that Mr. Darcy had managed to touch her heart. Feeling simultaneously faint and energized at this realization Elizabeth knew she needed to clear up the misunderstanding between herself and Mr. Darcy.

She would tell him that she lied to Charlotte in an attempt to suppress any gossip from spreading. She would tell him that Charlotte's question had caught her off guard as she had yet to fully understand the multitude of emotions whirling through her mind.

Comforted by her plan Elizabeth finally fell asleep.

"Elizabeth, mama says you need to get ready for breakfast."

Opening her eyes Elizabeth was surprised to see Jane sitting on the edge of her bed.

"It looks like you kept me up much too late gushing about Mr. Bingley Jane if mama is ready before I am!"

"Oh I'm so sorry Lizzie I really didn't mean to…" Jane anxiously apologized.

"I'm just teasing," Elizabeth said shaking her head at Jane's goodness, "But you can make it up to me by helping me get dressed!"

When the sisters made their way downstairs they found that the rest of the Bennet's had already begun eating. Sitting down Elizabeth ignored Mrs. Bennet's scolding for sleeping so late and tried not to laugh when her father stealthily winked at her. Thankfully Mrs. Bennet became almost immediately preoccupied with discussing Jane's wedding and Elizabeth was able to eat in peace.

Peace however never lasted very long in the Bennet household.

"Mrs. Bennet, I was hoping, if it would not trouble you, that I might solicit a private audience with Miss Mary."

Every Bennet – except Mary – found themselves staring very impolitely with their mouths agape in shock at Mr. Collins.

"Mary?" Mrs. Bennet asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Miss Mary."

"Oh, certainly, Mary would be very happy indeed! Everyone, out. Mr. Collins would like a private audience with your sister," Mrs. Bennet said clearly elated that another daughter would be getting married… even if it wasn't the one she expected.

Before getting up from her seat Elizabeth hurriedly looked at Mary.

Mary was smiling… genuinely smiling up at Mr. Collins.

When Mary met Elizabeth's questioning gaze she nodded her head slightly as if to say she was happy with this development. Still overwhelmingly stunned Elizabeth offered Mary a rather forced smile in return and quickly exited the room.

Elizabeth and Jane stood in the hallway watching as Mrs. Bennet, Kitty and Lydia all pressed their ears up against the door attempting to hear Mr. Collins' proposal.

Although the silly man ranted for quite a long time Mary apparently listened patiently and in the end accepted his offer for her hand.

At Mary's agreement Mrs. Bennet burst through the door and attacked her new favourite daughter with a hug.

Elizabeth looked to Jane who shrugged her shoulders in bewilderment and both unbelievingly made their way back into the room to offer Mary and Mr. Collins their congratulations.

When Mr. Collins left to seek Mr. Bennet's permission, Mr. Bingley was announced.

"Oh Mr. Bingley you'll never believe our good fortune! We are saved! Mr. Collins has proposed to Mary!"

Mr. Bingley clearly did not expect to hear this news as he joined the party.

"Oh… umm… that's wonderful. Congratulations Miss Mary."

"Thank you," Mary replied modestly unable to contain her smile.

As the party moved into the drawing room Elizabeth discreetly pulled Mary aside.

"Mary, are you sure this is what you want?"

"I know you think Mr. Collins is a ridiculous man Lizzie but I like him. Honestly I was jealous of the attentions he initially paid to you and was really excited when he finally approached me during the ball last night. All I ask is that you be happy for me."

"If you're happy then I'm happy," Elizabeth said wrapping Mary in a hug. "Congratulations Mary."

Releasing her sister Elizabeth wiped a lone tear from Mary's cheek.

"Oh no! I'm emotional just like mama!" Mary proclaimed feigning exasperation.

Elizabeth burst out laughing at Mary's jest and her sister quickly joined in.

"Mary! Come to the drawing room at once! Mr. Collins will soon return and I expect you to devote your full attention to him!"

"Coming mama," Mary said with a sigh as she left Elizabeth to stifle her giggles alone in the hall.

"You too Elizabeth!"

"Yes mama," Elizabeth replied rolling her eyes.

Entering the drawing room Elizabeth joined Mr. Bingley and Jane as they were recounting the events of the previous evening.

"I'm glad Darcy was able to attend the ball," Mr. Bingley stated with a smile.

"Yes. He did seem to enjoy himself," Jane said giving Elizabeth a knowing glance.

"Where is Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"He returned to London early this morning."

"Excuse me," Elizabeth whispered as she promptly exited the room.

Unable to think Elizabeth ran out of Longbourn and into the woods. She stopped when she could not longer breathe. Leaning against a tree Elizabeth slowly sank to the ground in defeat. With her head buried in her knees Elizabeth's body shook with sobs as she cried.

He left.

Mr. Darcy left… and Elizabeth's heart shattered.


	9. London Encounters

_I'm really excited to announce that we have reached 100 reviews! Now let's aim for 200!_

_Enjoy Chapter 9!_

* * *

Elizabeth awoke to the feeling of someone shaking her leg. As she opened her eyes she spied two of the Gardiner children sitting on her bed. Currently Lucy, the Gardiner's second child of age six, was periodically pushing her leg in an, albeit successful, attempt to wake her while Edward Junior, the third child of age four, was sitting near Elizabeth's hip diligently watching to see if his sister's efforts had been victorious.

"Lizze! Lizzie!" Edward shouted bouncing excitedly.

"Good morning you little monsters," Elizabeth said playfully as she quickly grabbed both children pulling them into a crushing hug.

"Will you come play with us," Lucy asked as she snuggled into Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I promised your mama I would go shopping with her," Elizabeth stated with an exaggerated pout, "but how about when I get back we can play?"

"Yay!" The children cried.

"And you can tell us stories," Edward announced.

"About fairies!"

"Eww! Not fairies! Those are for girls," Edward protested. "Pirates! I want pirate stories!"

Lucy petulantly stuck out her tongue at Edward in annoyance.

"How about a story about fairies _and_ pirates," Elizabeth suggested.

"I guess that would be okay," Edward said reluctantly.

"Are you two bothering Cousin Lizzie?"

Elizabeth turned towards the door to see her Aunt Maddie standing with her hands on her hips looking vastly entertained.

"Lizzie just promised to tell us a story mama," Lucy explained happily.

"About pirates and fairies!"

"Yes my dears, I heard. Now why don't you head up to the nursery and let Cousin Lizzie get dressed."

"Okay!"

Elizabeth laughed as Lucy and Edward simultaneously bounded off the bed and ran out of the room most likely in competition to see who could reach the nursery first.

"Sorry if they woke you, those two are quite the troublemakers."

"Oh no worries I wanted to wake early to get ready for our shopping trip anyhow."

"I thought I'd never see the day when Elizabeth Bennet was excited to shop!"

"With the promise of such pleasant company how could I not be," Elizabeth said with a laugh. "But swear you won't spend too much money on me today."

"We'll see."

With a wink Elizabeth's Aunt exited her room.

Elizabeth had been a guest in the Gardiner's home for a sennight. The invitation had been issued by her Aunt Madeline and Uncle Edward when their families had gathered to celebrate Christmas at Longbourn. It had been obvious to the Gardiner's that their niece's spirits were depleted and they thought a change of scenery would help her to overcome whatever was troubling her.

The Gardiner's were undeniably correct that Elizabeth needed to escape Longbourn seeing as she had endured a month of despair following the Netherfield ball. During that time Elizabeth reflected heavily on her interactions with Mr. Darcy. She realized that Mr. Darcy had not merely touched her heart but he had instead captured it fully and completely.

Elizabeth recognized that she almost certainly would never find another man as well suited to her as Mr. Darcy considering he possessed all the qualities that Elizabeth had imagined her future husband would have. Mr. Darcy was intelligent, responsible, witty, playful, and loyal to name a few.

But this insight came with great sorrow as Elizabeth began to fully grasp what she had lost.

In addition to Elizabeth's epiphany, a great many other changes took place at Longbourn.

Mary and Mr. Collins were married within a week of his proposal. The ceremony was small – much to Mrs. Bennet's chagrin – but completely adhered to the tastes of the bride. Mary Collins left her childhood home following a longwinded tearful farewell and only after her sisters promised to write regularly.

Mr. Bennet announced that the wedding of Mr. Bingley and Jane would take place in four months. Although this greatly pleased Mrs. Bennet who felt four months was an appropriate amount of time to prepare for such a grand affair, Mr. Bingley was exceedingly jealous of the Collins' who were married quickly and thus sparred from Mrs. Bennet's exorbitant plans.

Additionally throughout the month Mr. Wickham became a regular visitor at Longbourn. Despite Elizabeth's practically transparent hints that he was unwelcome, Mr. Wickham continued in his pursuit of her favours.

Luckily however Elizabeth was able to avoid any further Longbourn craziness now that she was safely ensconced in London.

Elizabeth knew that the Gardiner children had been the main catalysts for her improved attitude. Isabella, Lucy, Edward, and baby James had persisted in thoroughly distracting Elizabeth from her misery and forced her to regain her cheery disposition.

As her Aunt's lady's maid assisted her in preparing for the day Elizabeth thanked the Lord for gifting her with such perceptive relatives as the Gardiner's who knew exactly what she needed in order to break from her state of depression.

After enjoying a quick breakfast Elizabeth and her Aunt finally set off to begin their shopping excursion. Since the Gardiner's had promised to take Elizabeth to the theatre during her stay they offered to purchase a few luxurious new gowns for their niece. Although Elizabeth was reluctant to accept such a generous offer she was at the same time excited to shop without her mama's influence as Mrs. Bennet tended to disparage Elizabeth's style choices.

By early afternoon Elizabeth was exhausted. Dramatically she declared that she would never go shopping again which caused Elizabeth and her Aunt to burst out laughing at her phony tantrum. Alas Elizabeth was persuaded to enter one last shop before returning to Gracechurch-street.

Whilst browsing through the selection of delicate gloves Elizabeth noticed that a beautiful young girl was also examining the collection. Although the girl was taller than Elizabeth and possessed a womanly figure, Elizabeth estimated that the girl no more than sixteen years old. Thinking she looked a little lonely Elizabeth decided to strike up a conversation with the young woman.

"I feel so very guilty considering such finery," Elizabeth said with a bright smile.

Initially the girl looked shocked that Elizabeth had started talking to her but her surprise quickly shifted to what Elizabeth perceived as fear.

"Why," the young woman asked shyly.

"Well with four sisters it hardly seems fair that I should buy a pair of beautiful gloves for myself without buying four additional pairs as gifts," Elizabeth stated cheekily.

"Four sisters? Wow... I've always wanted a sister," the girl said wistfully evidently more comfortable talking with Elizabeth.

"Goodness you can take one of mine for I have sisters to spare," Elizabeth joked. "I have always wondered what it would be like to have a brother though."

"Well seeing as I only have one brother I unfortunately cannot offer any extras for you to choose from."

Elizabeth laughed boisterously at the girl's witty retort. When the young woman also began laughing the pair couldn't contain their amusement. Although both tried to catch their breath and begin speaking again each word would trigger another round of giggles.

"What in the world are we laughing at? I completely forget," Elizabeth said restraining herself letting only a small chuckle escape.

"I have no idea!"

"Well now seems a good time to introduce myself. I'm Elizabeth."

"Georgiana."

"Well Georgiana are you here with anyone?"

"My brother is across the street in the bookstore and my companion Mrs. Annesley and I split up in search of a pair of lace gloves."

"It always seems that when you enter a shop with one item in mind you can never find it!"

"I know! It is certainly very frustrating."

"Lizzie! There you are! Did you see anything you would like to buy," Elizabeth's Aunt asked as she approached the girls.

"No nothing in particular but let me introduce you to my new friend. Aunt Maddie this is Georgiana. Georgiana this is my Aunt Madeline Gardiner."

"Now, were you two the ones creating the commotion over here?," Aunt Maddie questioned teasingly.

"Who us? Why we would never partake in any kind of unladylike behavior, right Georgiana?"

"Oh yes of course not," Georgiana managed to say whilst attempting to hide her giggling.

"Oh good I just wanted to make sure," Elizabeth's Aunt said with a wink.

When Mrs. Annesley joined their party she stated that she was also unsuccessful in finding a pair of lace gloves. The four then began an animated conversation discussing the trials of shopping and quickly lost track of time as each was captivated by the entertaining discussion.

"Brother! Oh I'm so sorry I took so long! I was distracted by my new friend!"

"So you place the blame on me eh?" Elizabeth jested with her back still turned to Georgiana's brother.

"You must be…"

Elizabeth's sentence was cut short as she pivoted around and saw who was standing in front of her.

"It's no problem Georgiana for I know just how easily diverting a conversation with Miss Elizabeth can be," Mr. Darcy said light-heartedly never taking his eyes off Elizabeth.

"You know Elizabeth?" Georgiana questioned curiously.

"Yes we met in Hertfordshire when I was visiting Mr. Bingley."

Elizabeth heart was fluttering at an unprecedented speed. She was stunned, elated, and slightly frightened by Mr. Darcy's sudden appearance. Feeling her Aunt softly nudge her Elizabeth quickly regained her senses and remembered her manners.

"Mr. Darcy this is my Aunt Madeline Gardiner."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Mr. Darcy."

"Are you ladies available to join Georgiana and myself for some tea" Mr. Darcy asked as his gaze shifted back to Elizabeth.

"Unfortunately we need to return home as I suspect my children have caused impressive amounts of mischief since we left this morning."

"Are you free for supper anytime this week," Mr. Darcy probed persistently.

Aunt Maddie sent Elizabeth a sideways glance silently questioning whether she would be comfortable dining with Mr. Darcy and his sister. Elizabeth discreetly nodded.

"I will have to check my husband's schedule but I believe we are free two nights from now on Wednesday evening."

"Wednesday it is."

As Mr. Darcy and her Aunt exchanged information Elizabeth continued to simply stare at Mr. Darcy.

He was exactly as she remembered with his piercing eyes and endearing smile that showcased his two charming dimples.

When he looked at her again they were momentarily transported to their own world and Elizabeth couldn't contain her radiant smile.

"It was wonderful to see you again Miss Elizabeth. Until Wednesday," Mr. Darcy said gently placing a farewell kiss on her fingers.

"Until Wednesday."


	10. Mutual Affections

_I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting these past two weeks. I hope you will forgive me, but if not I shall attempt to bribe you with two new chapters._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

When sitting down to supper Mr. Darcy anxiously watched Georgiana as she had been suspiciously quiet since returning from the shops. Mr. Darcy presumed that Georgiana was remaining silent in an effort to arrange a multitude of questions regarding his encounter with Elizabeth this morning and therefore he began mentally preparing for the assault.

Before Mr. Darcy could strike up a conversation and likely prompt a thorough interrogation, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam was announced.

"Mind if I join you?," Richard asked already moving to take a seat.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No," his cousin retorted teasingly.

"Well then by all means, make yourself comfortable."

"What a gracious host your brother is Georgiana," Richard declared with a wink. "How was your shopping trip?"

"Interesting," Georgiana said feigning innocence.

Sighing Mr. Darcy accepted his fate.

"Go ahead."

"Oh Richard I met this young woman while looking for a pair of gloves and she was so kind and beautiful. We were talking and I lost track of time so Fitzwilliam came into the shop and you'll never believe it, he knew Elizabeth! You should have seen the way he looked at her! It was like she was the only woman in the room! I'm going to get a sister!"

Mr. Darcy started chuckling at Georgiana's unbelievably rushed and animated description of the meeting.

"Brother you must tell me everything about Elizabeth."

Mr. Darcy looked at his sister who was practically bouncing in anticipation and smiled as Elizabeth had evidently already begun to have a positive influence on Georgiana who hadn't spoken this excitedly since the incident at Ramsgate.

Attempting not to laugh at Richard's visibly shocked expression Mr. Darcy cleared his throat and began to recount his history with Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth and I met when I accompanied Bingley to his new estate in Hertfordshire. I was introduced to the Bennet's at an assembly we attended shortly after arriving. Although I encountered Miss Elizabeth at other gatherings it wasn't until she roomed at Netherfield to nurse her elder sister who had fallen ill during a visit that I saw Miss Elizabeth constantly. Unable to deny the affection I held for her any longer I proposed one morning."

"You didn't tell me you were engaged to Elizabeth!," Georgiana yelled in both censure and delight.

"I'm not."

"You were rejected?," Richard asked skeptically.

"Yes and rightly so. During the proposal I cited all the reasons that I had fought my attraction to her including the inferiority of her birth."

"Fitzwilliam!," Georgiana scolded.

"But as it turns out Miss Elizabeth intensely disliked me before my tactless application for her hand."

"Why?," Georgiana inquired curiously.

"She overheard when I called her 'not handsome enough to tempt me' during the first assembly."

"You really do have a way with the ladies cousin," Richard said laughing.

"Anyhow," Mr. Darcy continued directing an annoyed look towards his cousin, "after being rejected I quickly exited Netherfield to return here and then attempted to mend by bruised ego."

"Until I made you read Mr. Bingley's letter."

"Yes. Mr. Bingley's express disclosed his plan to propose to Miss Bennet during a ball he was hosting the following evening. Believing Miss Bennet indifferent to Bingley I hurried back to Netherfield in hopes of dissuading my friend from entering into a loveless marriage. Assured however of Miss Bennet's feelings Bingley disregarded my advice and announced his engagement during supper."

"But you returned home the next day. What happened?"

"During the ball I tried to remedy Miss Elizabeth's opinion of me and I believed my efforts had been successful until I overheard her tell her friend that she still viewed me as the same man despite my attempt to change. I left the next morning not wanting to burden her with my company any longer."

"So you gave up after one night?," Georgiana asked disappointedly.

"I debated returning every day for the past month."

"Since Elizabeth appeared just as affected by your presence as you were by hers this morning, I predict that her opinion has shifted. This time I expect you not to declare defeat so easily," Georgiana commanded whilst glaring at her brother.

"Definitely not. Hopefully I shall secure you a sister in no time," Mr. Darcy stated teasingly.

"See that you do," Georgiana replied fighting a smile.

"I would like to meet this woman," Richard interjected resolute in his mission to ascertain whether Miss Elizabeth was merely a highly skilled fortune hunter.

"She will be joining us for supper on Wednesday. You are welcome to attend Richard," Mr. Darcy offered knowing his cousin's worries would immediately disappear after he met Elizabeth.

"Thank you, I will."

Mr. Darcy found that the rest of the evening and the entirety of Tuesday passed excruciatingly slowly. During this time Mr. Darcy contemplated whether he made the right decision in leaving Netherfield after the ball.

Knowing how many rumours circulated due to his changed manners it was possible that Elizabeth was simply attempting to quell any further gossip by refusing to announce her reformed opinion in a ballroom filled with eavesdroppers.

Mr. Darcy groaned in frustration.

If Elizabeth was lying to Miss Lucas then Mr. Darcy had wasted an entire month in wallowing when he could have been happily courting his love. Mr. Darcy admitted that he should have studied Elizabeth's body language rather than relying solely on her cutting words. Reviewing the evening, Mr. Darcy remembered that Elizabeth blushed a lot, teased him, and even flirted with him.

He was a fool.

Mr. Darcy knew that if he wanted a chance to further their relationship he needed to explain the reason for his departure to Elizabeth. He prayed she would understand his insecurities and hopefully they would make up for lost time and begin courting properly without additional misunderstandings.

When Wednesday finally dawned Mr. Darcy spent the day accosting his staff ensuring everything was perfect. During a discussion with his housekeeper Mr. Darcy suddenly erupted in laughter as he realized he was acting exactly like Bingley the night of the ball. Resolved to trust his staff Mr. Darcy apologized for his outburst and promised not to bother his housekeeper any more.

As Georgiana, Richard, and Mr. Darcy waited for the arrival of Elizabeth and the Gardiners, Mr. Darcy attempted to soothe his overwhelming nerves.

Tonight officially marked the beginning of Mr. Darcy's determined quest to win Elizabeth's love.

When the party was announced Mr. Darcy jumped to his feet and strode to the door of the drawing room ignoring Richard's snickering in the background.

"Mr. Gardiner. Mrs. Gardiner. Miss Elizabeth. Welcome to my home," Mr. Darcy said with an anxious smile.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy. It's great to finally meet the man these two beautiful ladies have been relentlessly discussing for the past two days," Mr. Gardiner said with a wink towards Elizabeth who blushed prettily at her uncle's teasing.

"Oh we've been privileged to the same rambles it seems as Darcy here couldn't stop praising Miss Elizabeth," Richard interjected enjoying embarrassing his cousin.

"Let me introduce you to my now least favourite cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"You wound me Darcy," Richard proclaimed dramatically.

After rolling his eyes in exasperation Mr. Darcy introduced Georgiana to Mr. Gardiner and encouraged everyone to make themselves comfortable as supper was not quite ready.

"It seems, Miss Elizabeth, that my cousin has not exaggerated just how beautiful you are," Richard said flirtatiously.

"Although those are pretty words Colonel I cannot accept your flattery as your comment was not truly meant for me but instead to cause Mr. Darcy discomfort. And judging by his strained expression I congratulate you on your success," Elizabeth said with a raise of her eyebrow.

"It seems Richard that you have met your match," Mr. Darcy stated proudly as he gazed appreciatively at Elizabeth.

"I look forward to sparring with you in the future Miss Elizabeth," Richard declared.

"And I with you," Elizabeth retorted.

"How is your family, Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy asked in an attempt to secure her attention.

"They are very well, thank you. Mary is now Mrs. Collins and is already ensconced in Hunsford presumably receiving lots of advice from your magnanimous aunt. Mama is fervently planning Jane and Mr. Bingley's wedding which is now approximately three months away. Jane and Mr. Bingley are much the same as they continue to stare longingly at each other effectively forgetting any other occupants in the room. Kitty and Lydia are persistently silly. And my father has managed to avoid all chaos in the confines of his library as per usual."

Mr. Darcy chuckled at Elizabeth's colourful description of the happenings at Longbourn.

Before he could respond the room was notified that supper was ready.

"Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said offering his arm to escort her.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth responded playfully mimicking the indifferent tone she used following their first dance at the Netherfield ball.

The couple proceeded to assume the very behaviour Elizabeth had described of Miss Bennet and Bingley as they momentarily got lost gazing in each other's eyes. They were quickly transported back to reality however when Mr. Gardiner subtly coughed.

During supper the animated conversations continued.

Mr. Darcy and Georgiana spoke with Mrs. Gardiner regarding their shared love of Lambton, the small village where Mrs. Gardiner grew up which is situated close to Pemberley - Mr. Darcy's home. Richard was pleased to find Mr. Gardiner an informed conversationalist as the two discussed their similar political views. Elizabeth enjoyed getting to know Georgiana and slowly drawing the shy young woman out of her shell.

Watching as the occupants of the dining room laughed at one of Richard's many jokes Mr. Darcy savoured the evening's success.

Feeling Elizabeth's stare Mr. Darcy turned to meet her gaze and their smiles seemed to brighten as each continued to feel more confident in their shared affections.

Forgoing the typical separation of the sexes the entire party returned to the drawing room following the completion of the delicious cuisine.

When Mr. Darcy boldly sat next to Elizabeth the rest of the group awarded the couple a little solitude and revived the entertaining supper discussions.

"It seems Mr. Darcy that our companions have, not so subtly, given us a little privacy," Elizabeth said teasingly.

"I believe you are right which means this is an excellent opportunity to tell you that you look positively enchanting this evening," Mr. Darcy said truthfully watching as Elizabeth blushed after his compliment.

"Thank you sir. You look quite handsome yourself," Elizabeth replied evidently attempting to fight the shyness she felt after receiving such flattery.

"Miss Elizabeth I wanted to explain to you why I hastily left Netherfield following the ball."

Taking a deep breath Mr. Darcy prepared to expose his heart.

"During the ball I attempted to change your poor opinion of my manners" Mr. Darcy started daringly. "When I overheard you tell Miss Lucas that your original estimations had persisted I retreated."

Mr. Darcy was shocked when Elizabeth began laughing.

"It seems our acquaintance continues to be plagued by ill-timed eavesdropping. Initially my dislike of you was formed after you insulted me during the assembly, and then after hearing the comment I made to Charlotte you immediately left Netherfield assuming your affections were not reciprocated."

"I have yet to apologize to you for that insult at the assembly. Know that I had hardly looked at you when I uttered those vial words. When I finally was afforded an opportunity to see you fully I immediately recognized that you were without a doubt one of the most handsome women I have ever known."

"You should know that I lied to Charlotte. The ballroom however was no place to tell her how completely my opinion had shifted," Elizabeth replied with a glowing smile.

"I was very unhappy that you left," Elizabeth disclosed a moment later.

"I shall forever attempt to make it up to you."

"I would expect no less."


	11. A Promise

As Elizabeth prepared for an evening at the theatre she let her mind review the utterly electrifying past few days.

Wednesday's supper at Mr. Darcy's London home was monumental. In Elizabeth's mind that evening marked the official start of her courtship with Mr. Darcy.

Although she was aware that propriety demands Mr. Darcy approach Mr. Bennet when seeking a courtship, Elizabeth was pleased with their unspoken relationship since a sanctioned courtship would have resulted in the unwanted and overzealous attentions of Mrs. Bennet.

Thursday Mr. Darcy called at Gracechurch-street and Elizabeth proposed an outing to a nearby park. She enjoyed watching Mr. Darcy interact with the Gardiner children as he quickly won over each of the little rascals with his gentle smile and playful demeanour. Although the couple was afforded a scarce amount of private conversation during the excursion Elizabeth didn't mind as she instead delighted in imagining how Mr. Darcy might act if they were to have children of their own.

Friday Mr. Darcy and Georgiana dined with Gardiners. Even though the absence of Colonel Fitzwilliam meant there were fewer silly jokes, everyone thoroughly enjoyed the supper and the amusing conversations that were held.

One particular discussion revealed the Gardiner's plan to escort Elizabeth to the theatre the following evening. Mr. Darcy – unable to tolerate the thought of going one day without seeing Elizabeth – offered the use of his private box for the performance. Enchanted by the generosity of the young man in love with their niece the Gardiner's immediately accepted. It was later decided that Mr. Darcy would pick up the Gardiner's and Elizabeth in his carriage so that they might arrive together.

Looking at her reflection Elizabeth prayed that she wouldn't embarrass Mr. Darcy. Although she was wearing one of the new lavish gowns her aunt and uncle had purchased for her, Elizabeth knew that her appearance would be heavily scrutinized when she entered the theatre on the arm of Mr. Darcy.

"You look beautiful Lizzie. That young man of yours won't be able to take his eyes off of you," Aunt Maddie said as she entered Elizabeth's room.

"It's not him I'm worried about," Elizabeth disclosed.

"I know dear," her aunt replied comfortingly. "But you shouldn't worry. Although some women will undoubtedly disapprove of your dress, or hair, or jewellery you should know that the only reason they criticize is since they are jealous that Mr. Darcy chose to escort you instead of them."

"What if I embarrass him?," Elizabeth said revealing her worst fear of the evening.

"Watch his reaction when he first sees you in this dress and I think you'll understand how completely impossible that would be," Aunt Maddie teased with a wink.

When Mr. Gardiner called the two ladies downstairs Mr. Darcy's reaction, as her aunt predicted, made Elizabeth feel confident and loved.

Entering the foyer Elizabeth heard Mr. Darcy's gasp. Quickly Mr. Darcy raced to her side and proceeded to merely stare at her for a few moments. Grabbing her hand Mr. Darcy placed an affectionate kiss on her fingers.

"I have never seen a more beautiful woman," Mr. Darcy complimented as love exuded from his eyes.

Elizabeth knew in that moment that all the censure in the world could not suppress the radiance she felt under Mr. Darcy's gaze.

"Let's head to the theatre Mr. Darcy before your flattery causes my cheeks to remain an unappealing shade of red for the entirety of the evening."

"If flattery is what it takes to keep that enticing blush on your cheeks then I will be sure to bestow frequent compliments throughout the performance," Mr. Darcy whispered hoarsely to Elizabeth.

When the couples finally arrived at the theatre Mr. Darcy offered Elizabeth his arm and the two self-assuredly entered the building knowing their love could withstand any obstacle they might encounter.

As expected Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth, and the Gardiner's were relentlessly stopped by jealous mothers who had set their sights on attaining Mr. Darcy as a husband for their daughters.

Each approach was handled skilfully by Mr. Darcy as he politely introduced the members of his party and made sure to answer all questions vaguely. When they finally reached Mr. Darcy's box Elizabeth couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"Well I'm impressed Mr. Darcy."

"Impressed?"

"Very. You manoeuvred through those matchmaking mama's exceptionally well."

"I have had a lot of practice."

"My favourite meeting was with the woman who bluntly questioned the nature of our relationship."

"Ah yes. Mrs. Radcliff. She has been particularly persistent in trying to entice me into marrying her eldest daughter."

"Evidently she has not been very successful thus far."

"Nor will she ever be I'm afraid. It quite unfortunate for her you see. My heart has already been claimed."

"Who could have possibly claimed the heart of the famed Mr. Darcy?," Elizabeth asked joining Mr. Darcy's playfully flirtatious game.

"Why only the most beautiful, intelligent, and mischievous of women could ever have tempted me."

"Really? Well you and Miss Bingley shall be very happy together," Elizabeth said with a coy smile as she watched Mr. Darcy burst out laughing at her unexpected joke.

Before more witty banter could be enjoyed, the play began.

Although the tragic story of Hamlet was not Elizabeth's favourite Shakespeare play she quickly became absorbed by the theatrical performance. The actors brought the story to life with their actions and words so much so that Elizabeth groaned in frustration when intermission arrived.

"Don't worry, there's the entire second act to look forward to," Mr. Darcy said chuckling.

Elizabeth's opportunity for a clever retort was thwarted as Colonel Fitzwilliam and an older couple entered Mr. Darcy's box.

"Darcy! Fancy seeing you here!," Colonel Fitzwilliam proclaimed with a devious wink to Elizabeth.

"Seeing as I told you yesterday of my plans to attend the performance I hardly think this meeting is coincidence."

"Oh lighten up and let me introduce my parents to your guests."

Elizabeth didn't hide her smile as she watched the cousins interact.

"Mr. Gardiner. Mrs. Gardiner. Miss Elizabeth. These are my parents the Earl and Lady of Matlock."

As Elizabeth curtsied she immediately comprehended the importance of this meeting. The Earl, being the head of the Fitzwilliam family, was undoubtedly here to ascertain whether she was good enough for his nephew.

"I have heard many wonderful things about you Miss Elizabeth," Lady Matlock said.

"Well your son is quite the flatterer," Elizabeth replied with a good-natured smile.

"Ah but my flattery doesn't work on you," the Colonel interjected.

"Unfortunately not. But I'm sure you could rally your spirits and attempt to regain your proficiency by practicing on one of the many eager young ladies in attendance tonight."

"All mere mortals in comparison to you however," the Colonel said prompting an eye roll and slight shake of Elizabeth's head.

"It looks like your valiant attempts have failed Richard and I would suggest surrendering now before your cousin does something drastic," the Earl exclaimed showcasing from whom the Colonel inherited his teasing manners.

"Until next time Miss Elizabeth."

"I shall wait with baited breath," Elizabeth replied jokingly.

Aware that Mr. Darcy had yet to enter the conversation Elizabeth looked to him hoping to catch his gaze. When he finally turned to look at her Mr. Darcy's stance visibly relaxed and once again the couple entered their own world filled with loving stares and beaming smiles.

"It's best to ignore them when they get like this. They'll remember the rest of us eventually," Uncle Gardiner pronounced as the couple was indeed drawn back into reality.

"It's been lovely to see you all but I believe the second act will be starting shortly," Mr. Darcy said realizing that people were returning to their seats.

"Of course. It was nice to meet all of you," the Earl exclaimed as the three exited the box.

Within seconds of their departure the second act began. Elizabeth became equally engrossed in the performance as she had been during the first act and was particularly pleased with how the tragic ending was portrayed.

When the play came to a close the party luckily was only forced to stop a handful of times to chat with matchmaking mothers before they found themselves seated in Mr. Darcy's carriage.

"What a wonderful evening," Elizabeth announced.

"And wonderful company," Mr. Darcy added making Elizabeth blush.

When they arrived at Gracechurch-street Mr. Darcy handed Elizabeth out of the carriage, kissed her fingers in farewell, and promised to call the next day.

Elizabeth fell asleep with a large smile embracing her dreams surrounding her charming suitor.

The next morning as Elizabeth prepared for Mr. Darcy's visit she was unexpectedly interrupted by her Aunt Maddie.

"Sorry to disturb you dear but this express just arrived from Longbourn."

Knowing her father rarely sent urgent mail Elizabeth immediately opened the letter.

_My Favourite Daughter,_

_It seems your youngest sister has grown jealous of the attentions paid to Jane and Mr. Bingley since their engagement and decided to reclaim the limelight. _

_Kitty caught Lydia sneaking out the house last night and luckily acquired enough sense in the moment to wake Jane who promptly alerted me to the situation._

_Upon your sister's return she was interrogated and apparently has been sneaking out to meet with a Mr. Wickham frequently throughout the past month. Although Lydia had disillusioned herself into believing the rake would marry her she is undoubtedly mistaken and has been confined to her room under the watchful eyes of Jane._

_News of her misconduct has thankfully not reached the neighbours and thus your reputation has not been tainted by association. _

_Your mother however is unbearable as she laments over her favourite daughter's indiscretion which could have jeopardized Jane's impending nuptials. _

_Please return home and bring some sense back to Longbourn._

_Your Father,_

_Thomas Bennet_

Elizabeth was angry.

Lydia had endangered all of her sisters' reputations and – knowing Lydia – most likely felt little remorse for her actions.

After Aunt Maddie read the express the two agreed that Elizabeth would leave London as soon as her trunks were readied.

Unfortunately Elizabeth was unable to help with the preparations as a maid announced that Mr. Darcy was waiting downstairs.

Hastily Elizabeth finished getting ready and asked her aunt if she could be afforded a few moments privacy with Mr. Darcy seeing as she was to leave today. With Aunt Maddie's approval Elizabeth made her way to Mr. Darcy.

"Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy greeted with a bow. "Where's your aunt?"

"We have been given a few minutes to ourselves as we have much to discuss before I leave today."

"You're leaving? Why?," Mr. Darcy questioned worriedly.

"Read this," Elizabeth replied handing Mr. Darcy the express.

Elizabeth proceeded to watch as many emotions danced across Mr. Darcy's features - the main reaction being anger.

"I know we have yet to officially define our relationship Mr. Darcy but if you would like to end our understanding now I would completely understand," Elizabeth said bravely fighting an onslaught on tears.

"Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said compassionately pulling her into an embrace.

Overwhelmed by his closeness and the emotions her father's letter had roused Elizabeth started to cry.

"I would never let anything or anyone stand between us," Mr. Darcy whispered as he kissed Elizabeth's hair. "I know you need to leave today and although I cannot join you immediately I will be at your side in Hertfordshire within a fortnight."

"Promise?," Elizabeth asked trying to quiet her sobs.

"Promise."


	12. A Family Meeting

Longbourn was worse than Elizabeth had imagined.

Mr. Bennet isolated himself within his library as he knew Lydia's reckless behaviour directly highlighted his inadequacies as a father. Jane was struggling to remain optimistic in the face of her sister's betrayal that ultimately could have jeopardized her engagement to Mr. Bingley. Kitty moved through each day with little emotion as she contemplated her life thus far, realizing that by blinding following Lydia she had failed to develop a personality of her own. Mrs. Bennet was inconsolable as she grappled between her feelings of horror at Lydia's wanton behaviour and sympathy given the fact that Lydia was her favourite daughter.

What angered Elizabeth the most however was Lydia's attitude. Day and night the silly girl wailed over the apparently unreasonable punishment of being confined to her room. Lydia's remorseless manners completely baffled Elizabeth.

How could her youngest sister not understand the fact that her behaviour had endangered her reputation and the reputations of her sisters?

After three days of observing, Elizabeth recognized that only one person could restore their family's spirits – Mr. Bennet.

Without warning Elizabeth entered her father's library.

"Our family is consumed by remorse, rage, and sorrow. I do not know how to cheer our typically positive Jane. I do not know how to persuade Kitty into talking once again. I do not know how to console our conflicted mama who wants to simultaneously reprimand and comfort Lydia. I do not know how to make Lydia see the error of her ways, and I definitely do not know how to show you that you are not a failure of a father. Please papa. I do not know how to do all these things. I need your help. Our family needs your help. Please."

After her plea Elizabeth exited the room depriving Mr. Bennet the opportunity to respond.

Not an hour later Elizabeth heard the roar of her father's voice throughout Longbourn.

"Would all the Bennets please convene in the drawing room. Now."

Although his voice gave no impression of frustration, no one had ever heard Mr. Bennet raise his voice, and thus all the women hastily made their way into the drawing room fearing what was to come.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly," Mr. Bennet said with familiar humour.

Looking around the room Elizabeth saw Jane's eyes brimming with tears, Kitty looking blankly at a wall, Mrs. Bennet scrutinizing her husband, and Lydia yawning in apparent boredom.

"I would like to start by apologizing for my role in this situation. If I had been a better father this could have possibly been avoided."

"How can you say that papa? You are a wonderful father," Jane argued.

"You always see the good in people Jane," Mr. Bennet stated walked over to his eldest daughter. Taking her hands he continued. "Your kind-hearted nature is what makes you, you Jane. Do not let these unfortunate circumstances change that."

After her father kissed Jane's hair affectionately Elizabeth quickly wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze as Jane was now openly weeping.

"Catherine I am very proud of you for waking Jane when Lydia snuck out, but it is time you finally emerged from Lydia's shadow," Mr. Bennet said now standing in front of Kitty. "You have the ability to grow into a lovely woman and I promise to help you with this journey. Looking out the library window I have often noticed that you sketch the gardens when you think you are alone. Do you like drawing?"

"Yes," Kitty was able to squeak as she also sobbed.

"Well then I will make sure to buy you some new supplies."

"Thank you papa!," Kitty shouted excitedly as she surprised her father by jumping into his arms.

Following their hug, Mr. Bennet sat Kitty back down and turned to look at his wife.

"Fanny, can you forgive me for neglecting you and our daughters all these years?"

"I… I don't know."

Elizabeth watched as her parents simply stared at each other. Mr. Bennet looked like he had aged ten years since she first approached him in the library and she was curious how his pleading and remorseful smile would affect her mama.

Mrs. Bennet seemed confused, angry, and repentant all at once. Finally as her mother's emotions settled, Elizabeth witnessed the first genuine smile Mrs. Bennet had bestowed on her husband since she was a child.

Elizabeth felt hopeful not only for the improvement of her parent's marriage but for the progress of the entire Bennet family.

"Lord! Are we done yet?," Lydia huffed.

"Although I feel responsible for your lack of good manners Lydia I will not absolve you of all guilt in this matter. By agreeing to a clandestine meeting with Mr. Wickham you risked this family's good name and the future marriages of your sisters. As punishment you shall not leave Longbourn unless I accompany you and each day you will devote your time to improving yourself. Two hours with your mother learning how to manage a household and two hours with me refining your education through books should be more than enough to keep you busy."

"This isn't fair!"

"Yes it is," Mrs. Bennet said surprising her family.

"But mama…" Lydia whined.

"No Lydia. You will listen to your father and finally become a proper young lady like your elder sisters."

"What are we going to do about Mr. Wickham?," Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing. No one outside of our family knows what happened and therefore we cannot treat him any differently or people will suspect something is amiss."

"He is not welcome in our home," Mrs. Bennet interjected firmly.

"Indeed, my dear, he is not, but in public we cannot snub him without raising questions. If any of you should encounter Mr. Wickham treat him with cold civility and nothing more."

"If that is what you want," Elizabeth agreed dejectedly craving a confrontation with Mr. Wickham.

"Will he be at the Philips' tomorrow?," Jane asked worriedly.

"Most likely. I know you love visiting your sister Fanny but would you mind staying behind and looking after Lydia as she will not be accompanying us tomorrow?"

"Of course," Mrs. Bennet answered with a blush obviously unaccustomed to being consulted.

"What if people ask why Lydia isn't with us?," Kitty inquired.

"We will say she is sick and that her mother stayed behind to nurse her."

"But I want to go!" Lydia shouted.

"Come Lydia. It is time for your lesson to begin. Enough of your insolence," Mrs. Bennet said resolutely as she grabbed Lydia and dragged her towards the kitchen.

Not hiding her smile Elizabeth stood up, linked arms with Kitty and Jane, and started to exit the room with her sisters.

"Lizzie, please stay for a moment," Mr. Bennet interrupted.

Returning to her seat Elizabeth wondered what her father would say.

"Elizabeth I am extremely thankful that you approached me today. All of this is your doing and I am so very proud of the beautiful and intelligent woman you have become," Mr. Bennet stated struggling to maintain an unaffected voice.

"Oh papa," Elizabeth said as she stood and hugged her father.

After a while, father and daughter released each other.

"Now go to your sisters. They will need your strength during this time."

"I will do my best," Elizabeth replied with a bright smile as she once again made her way to leave the room.

When Thursday dawned each member of the Bennet family – excluding Lydia – dreaded the Philips' party later that evening.

Although they had all tried to seem indifferent towards the event throughout the day, when Mr. Bennet, Jane, Elizabeth, and Kitty prepared to leave everyone's nerves were on high alert.

When they arrived however none of their neighbours treated them differently. Thankfully it seemed that word had not spread regarding Lydia's scandal and each of the Bennets relaxed.

It wasn't until Mr. Wickham approached Elizabeth that the family began to worry once more.

"Miss Elizabeth. What a pleasure it is to see you. I hope you had an enjoyable visit with your aunt and uncle in London," Mr. Wickham exclaimed donning what appeared to be an attempt at a charming smile.

"It was a wonderful trip. Thank you for inquiring."

Elizabeth was striving to maintain a cheerful expression but when she looked at Mr. Wickham all she felt was disgust.

Surveying the room she saw that her father, Jane, and Kitty were all intently observing their conversation. Determined to fulfill her father's request that Mr. Wickham not be treated differently Elizabeth forced her smile to remain plastered on her face.

"I hear Miss Lydia is feeling ill. I do hope she recovers soon for parties hardly seem as lively without her presence."

"Every effort is being undertaken to ensure that Lydia recuperates."

"That is great to hear. You know, Miss Elizabeth, you owe me a dance," Mr. Wickham said whispering the last part into her ear suggestively.

"Do I?," Elizabeth said gritting her teeth.

"Oh yes," Mr. Wickham replied with a flirtatious wink.

Unable to contain her anger Elizabeth was about to begin yelling at the rake when her father luckily interrupted.

"Elizabeth we are leaving now."

Without a word Elizabeth abandoned Mr. Wickham's side and hurried to leave the Philips'. She refused to be in the same room with the cad a moment longer as the pain he had inflicted on her family was still too raw.

Back at Longbourn Mrs. Bennet was told of the happenings at the party and everyone went to bed infuriated by the audacity of Mr. Wickham.

For the next few days, the Bennet family banded together in assisting Lydia to become a better young woman but Lydia's lack of remorse for her actions continued to irk Elizabeth.

The only thing that kept Elizabeth from completely losing her mind was the promise Mr. Darcy had made.

Since it was now Monday a fortnight had officially passed and Elizabeth expected Mr. Darcy's visit.

After breakfast Elizabeth sat in the drawing room with her sisters and practically shook in anticipation.

"Jane," Mrs. Bennet called from the foyer, "Mr. Bingley is riding towards the house. Come here so that we can welcome him properly."

Elizabeth smiled at her mother's request. Although Mrs. Bennet had calmed considerably since the family meeting she was still an excitable woman.

"Oh there's someone else with him!"

Hearing her mother's words Elizabeth bolted from the drawing room to the foyer and threw open the front door.

"What in the world are you doing Elizabeth?," her mother asked in shock but Elizabeth hardly registered her words as she was utterly preoccupied watching Mr. Darcy dismount his horse.

"You're here," Elizabeth whispered blissfully to the man now standing in front of her.

"I'm here," Mr. Darcy said placing an affectionate kiss on Elizabeth's fingers.


End file.
